A Girl With A Wish
by forcverandalways
Summary: A week after she turns fifteen, Megan Shepard travels halfway around the world to meet her Father. Will her dream of having both her parents come true?
1. Prologue

**I AM**** BACK PEOPLE**

**I've had this story in my head for a while now. It is based on a film but everything, including the proper title and summary, will be revealed when the next chapter gets posted (it could be in a week's time but knowing me it will probably be in an hour). I've already written three LONG chapters, and I'm currently writing the fourth.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone you recognize.**

**So enjoy my dudes. Are you ...ready for it (pun intended)?**

Jenny Shepard screamed as she pushed.

"Come on Jennifer!" Ducky said, gripping Jenny's hand.

She pushed harder and her baby arrived, crying loudly.

"It is a girl" the nurse told them before she wrapped Jenny's daughter in a blanket and handed her to her Mom.

Jenny sobbed as she held her baby girl to her chest, thinking of her daughter's Father and how happy she was to have a part of him with her.

"What are you going to call her?" Ducky asked after a while.

"Megan Elizabeth Leora Shepard" Jenny replied as her daughter wrapped her tiny hand around her Mom's finger.

**Who is the baby's Father, I wonder? Sorry this was so short, I am only just getting started...**


	2. Megan

**Hey guys!! How's it going?**

**You probably will have seen the summary, but since there is a small chance that you have not, I will tell you.** **This**** story is based on the film "What A Girl Wants", which is based on the play "The Reluctant Debutante". I would definitely recommend watching the film but you don't have to.**

**Also****, regarding Operation Jibbs and Truths as to why I have not been updating them, I am completely and utterly stuck. My muse seems to have gone to another galaxy and, until I get it back, I unfortunately will not be able to update them and for that I deeply apologize.**

**Review Shout-outs**

**Troubled-Angel-26**

**nerdydisaster**

**Patti**** Lipscomb (Guest)**

**Bee-327**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Disclaimer-**** I only own one thing in this, which is a precious bean whom you will be** **introduced**** to in a couple of paragraphs time**

**Enjoy**** guys!!! Xx**

Imagine growing up with one parent. Imagine knowing the other parent existed and knowing where they were but not able to visit them. Imagine having a photo and knowing their name and what they looked like but not knowing them as a person.

One fifteen year old girl did not have to imagine this: she lived it everyday.

Megan Elizabeth Leora Shepard was born in Edinburgh, Scotland at 09:27 on the sixth of July 2000 to Jennifer Marie Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs although the latter did not know she existed. Megan's Mother had left her Father two months after she was conceived.

As Megan had grown up, her Mother had told her stories about her Father. Megan knew he was a federal agent for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in Washington, DC in the United States of America. She knew he had electric blue eyes and that her eyes were the same as his. She knew he was a functional mute and that he was very kind and handsome. The looks was something she could vouch for as she had a photo, but the kindness was something Megan had never known.

She lived in Edinburgh with her Mom and every summer, the man who was like a grandfather to her, Ducky, visited for two weeks for her birthday and when he was not there, they video called with him every Saturday. Megan loved her life in Edinburgh. She loved her Mom, her house and her school but she wished more than anything she could have a Dad as well.

And every single year, starting from her third birthday, when she blew out the candles on her cake, Megan Shepard wished for only one thing: for her Mom, her Dad and her to be a family again.

On her fifteenth birthday though, everything changed.

**NCIS**

Megan groaned as she opened her eyes slowly before she bolted upright.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed in her Scottish accent. "I'm fifteen today!"

She put on Fifteen by Taylor Swift and sat on her bedroom floor with the photo album of her life like she did every year on her birthday. After that, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

The door opened and in walked Jenny and Ducky.

"Ducky!" Megan cried before she hugged him.

"Happy birthday Megan" Ducky said with a small laugh.

"Thank you" the teenager responded once she pulled back.

"Happy birthday Meg" her Mom stated before she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you Mom" the younger redhead whispered.

"We would like to tell you something" Ducky told her and he gestured to Jenny to talk.

"He and I have been talking and we think it's time for you to meet your Dad" the older redhead informed her daughter.

"Why did we not do this sooner?" Megan asked and her Mom looked at the ground.

"Because your Mother is scared you might get hurt like she was" Ducky answered.

"What do you mean?" The younger redhead questioned.

"Your Father had a wife named Shannon and a daughter called Kelly before he joined NCIS, which went by NIS at the time, who were killed by a drug dealer after Shannon witnessed a murder at Camp Pendleton where he was stationed at the time. I found out the week before I left him. I also told him I loved him two weeks before I found out, to which he replied "that'll be the day"" Jenny said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Mom" the teenager responded before she hugged her Mother tightly.

"If you do go, I'm going to remain here until I can get some vacation time from work which should be soon. So Meg" Jenny stated a couple of moments after, "do you want to go?"

"Yes please! I would love to meet my Father!" Megan responded excitedly and Ducky and Jenny both laughed.

"Well that's settled then. All we have to do now is book the flight" the older redhead told the teenager.

"How long can I going for?" The younger redhead checked.

"Until a week before the schools go back, because you'll take a while to adjust to the timezone and then it'll be a shock when you get back home. You can always come home earlier if you want though" Jenny replied.

"So a month and three days maximum then?" Megan inquired and her Mom nodded in confirmation. "Great! Now please go out because I need to get dressed."

Jenny and Ducky obeyed and exited the room, closing the door behind them. Megan got dressed and went downstairs. She made herself, her Mom and Ducky breakfast before they all sat down at the table.

"Princess Charlotte looks adorable!" Megan squealed, looking over her Mom's shoulder at the article in the paper about Princess Charlotte's christening.

"That she does, Megan" Ducky responded.

"What do you want to do today, Meg?" Jenny asked. "It is your birthday after all."

"Can we go to the zoo please?" Megan pleaded.

Jenny and Ducky shared glances.

"I don't see why not" her Mother stated.

"Yay!" Megan cried.

Jenny looked at her iPhone and Googled visiting times.

"There's one in an hour. Do you want to do some grocery shopping and then we can give you your gifts before we go to the zoo?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah! That sounds great" Megan answered.

They all went out to the nearest shop which was just down the street and got some groceries before walking back up to the house. The three of them all sat down in the lounge and Ducky handed Megan a small box.

"Be careful with it" he told her.

Megan opened it and revealed a pale blue frame saying _Forever and Always_ in calligraphy with a photograph of her on Ducky's lap who was reading a book to her. Tears in her eyes, Megan hugged him. They broke apart and Ducky handed Megan another box, but this time it was smaller and thinner. She unwrapped it and inside was a CD.

"Speak Now World Tour! Mom, it's the Speak Now World Tour CD!" She turned to Ducky. "How did you know this was the only one left that I needed?!"

"Your Mother told me you've been wanting it for years" Ducky shrugged.

"Thanks Duckman" Megan said with a smile.

"You are very welcome my dear" Ducky replied.

"Here's your first gift" Jenny stated, handing Megan a thin rectangular box.

Megan unwrapped it to reveal the DVD of Disney's "Inside Out". Her eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried. "This is the best gift ever!"

Megan hugged her Mom who laughed slightly.

"You're welcome, Meg" Jenny said.

Ducky looked at them questioningly once they broke apart.

"I'm obsessed with it. We went to see it the weekend it was released and fell in love with it immediately, not to mention we cried a couple of times" Megan explained before she realized something. "Wait, first gift? What do you mean by first gift?"

Jenny handed Megan a box wrapped in tissue paper. Megan looked at her Mother questioningly.

"Just open it" Jenny told her daughter.

Megan unwrapped the gift and opened the box to reveal a pair of silver heart earrings.

"They're beautiful, Mom!" Megan gasped. "Thank you!"

She put the box down and hugged her Mom tightly once again.

"It's OK, Megan" Jenny said, hugging her daughter in return.

After a while, they all got in the car and drove to Edinburgh Zoo. They waited in the ticket queue and then eventually they got into the building after a fifteen minute wait.

"Two adults and one child please" Jenny stated.

"That's £27.50 please" the woman replied.

Jenny handed over the money before she got the tickets. They all walked over to the ticket man who checked their pockets. He saw Jenny's weapon and his eyes widened.

"I'm a police officer" she told him.

The ticket man nodded silently before he cleared them to go through. They spent the whole morning at the zoo, and then it was lunchtime.

"Can we go to McDonald's please?" Megan requested.

Ducky and Jenny shared glances.

"I don't see why not" Ducky answered. "It is your birthday after all."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Megan screamed before she hugged him and then her Mom.

They drove to the McDonald's at Corstorphine Retail Park and walked in. They ordered their food before they sat down at a table.

"How's school going, Megan?" Ducky asked her.

"It's fine. I have a couple of friends, just no one like Alexis" Megan replied.

"I'm sorry, my dear" Ducky responded sympathetically.

"It's fine though" the younger redhead said, brightening up. "I have you and Mom."

They finished their lunch and walked out. The three of them got into the car and went back to Jenny and Megan's house. They walked in and Megan noticed an envelope on the floor addressed to her. She took off her boots and picked up the envelope before ripping it open.

_Dear Megan,_

_Fifteen already! Have a fabulous day._

_Lots__ of love,_

_Tom and Harriet_

Inside the envelope, as well as the card, was a photograph of Megan as a baby in the arms of Harriet, Tom Morrow's wife, and Tom was beside them, his arm around his wife. Both of them were smiling down at Megan. The redhead ran through to her Mom and Ducky.

"Tom and Harriet's card arrived" she stated, holding up said card.

"What photograph did they send you this time?" Jenny asked.

Megan handed the photograph to her Mom who smiled.

"I remember taking this. They came to visit you when you were just a week old" the older redhead responded.

"I really miss them" Megan said softly.

"I know you do, sweetheart" Jenny sympathised. "But you'll be able to see them when you go to Washington in a week."

The teenager grinned.

"I'm gonna go and put this in my photo album" she replied before she went upstairs, leaving her Mom and Ducky in the lounge.

"How's Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"He is very well" Ducky answered, not looking her in the eyes.

"What?" She questioned, glaring at him.

The doctor went silent.

"What?" The older redhead repeated.

"He's engaged, Jennifer" Ducky told her softly.

Jenny's eyes widened in shock.

"To whom?" She questioned.

"To Assistant Director Mann's daughter, Hollis" he replied.

"You've gotta be kidding me" the older redhead stated, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer" Ducky apologized.

"It's not your fault, Ducky" she told him.

Megan walked back downstairs, and saw her Mom and Ducky sitting there, Jenny looking sad and Ducky looking sympathetic.

"Mom? Are you OK?" The teenager asked.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine" her Mom answered with a forced smile.

Megan nodded before she sat down beside her Mom who wrapped her and around her daughter and kissed her hair.

"So" Jenny said after a while, "who wants to go out for a walk?"

Megan and Ducky looked at each other.

"Definitely" they chorused.

They went for a walk, which took over an hour. Afterwards, they went round the shops and with the last stop being the charity shop so Megan could have a look for anything she wanted. She came out with a navy jumper and the Sweet Home Alabama DVD. They all walked back to Jenny and Megan's house and by that time it was 17:15.

"What do you want for dinner, Meg?" Jenny called to her daughter who was in the lounge over an hour into Sweet Home Alabama.

"Pasta please" Megan replied.

"Come and help me make it then please sweetheart!" her Mom stated.

The younger redhead paused the film before she went to the kitchen to help her Mom, Ducky following behind.

"Do you need me to do anything?" The doctor asked.

"Could you please set the table?" The girl who was like a granddaughter to him requested.

"Of course" Ducky responded before he got the cutlery out and put it on the table.

The younger redhead grated the cheese into the container before she got out the pesto and placed them both in the center the table. Meanwhile, Jenny was making the cheese sauce. Eventually, she was finished and she put in a bowl and put it on the table.

Megan got the pasta and placed them onto three plates and put the plates on the table. Once she had done that, she got a jug and filled it with water and put it in the middle of the table before she grabbed three glasses and put them at each of the places.

"Dig in" Jenny stated once they had all sat down.

They all began to eat, occasionally making small talk about things. The three of them eventually finished dinner and tidied up before they went through to the lounge. Megan was just beginning to watch the movie again before she realized she had to write a thank you letter for Tom and Harriet.

"I'm going to my room to write a thank you letter for Tom and Harriet because I want to get it done as soon as possible" she told her Mom who nodded before the younger redhead went upstairs.

"When did Jethro and Hollis get engaged?" Jenny asked Ducky as soon as her daughter had left the room.

"Three months ago" Ducky informed the older redhead.

"How long had they been dating before that?" The older redhead asked.

"About three years. There's something else too. She has a daughter, Bianca, who's always coming in and out of NCIS because, obviously, Hollis's Father works there" the doctor told Jenny. "Bianca is eight months older than Megan and yet she is everything Megan is not."

There was silence for a few moments before Jenny spoke up.

"Are we sure Megan going to America is a good idea, Ducky?" She questioned anxiously.

"She clearly wants to go, and I'll be there with her if she needs me. She'll be fine, Jennifer, I promise" Ducky assured the woman who was like a daughter to him.

Jenny nodded, looking at her knees. Ducky squeezed her hand and she looked up before giving him a weak smile. Half an hour later, Megan came back downstairs.

"Done. I got distracted as always" the younger redhead laughed.

Jenny and Ducky both looked at each other before they too burst into laughter. They all made small talk before it was time for dessert. Jenny went through and got the birthday cake. She and Ducky both sang "Happy Birthday" to Megan as Jenny brought the cake over. Jenny put the cake on the table and Megan blew out the candles, making the same wish she had been making for the past twelve years. Jenny and Ducky both cheered before the three of them all took the candles off the cake. Jenny cut three pieces off the cake and put one onto a plate before Megan tried to hand out the plates but Ducky stopped her.

"I'll do it my dear" he said. "You've done quite enough today."

Megan smiled before she sat back in her chair while Ducky handed out a plate each to the other two and then put one in front of himself.

"Thanks" the teenager stated.

"Thank you Ducky" Jenny added.

"You're very welcome my dears" Ducky responded and then they all began to eat their cake.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing, Mom" Megan declared through her mouthful of cake.

"Glad you think so, Meg" Jenny replied with a smile.

"I agree with Megan, Jennifer. This truly is fantastic cake" Ducky concurred.

"Thanks Duckman" the older redhead said.

They finished the cake, and then Megan was allowed to finish the movie while Ducky and Jenny tidied up the plates and the cake. Once Megan had finished the film, the three of them all sat in the lounge and had conversations about many things, from politics to what the best Star Wars film was. At 21:00, Megan went to bed.

Little did she know, in just a week, her life would be completely different.

**That was unbelievably long and I have no idea why. The next chapter is not going to be posted until I've completed Chapter 4, which should hopefully be soon. I'm going to skip a week because the week in between is completely unimportant plot wise.**

**Anyway****, thanks for reading!! ****X**


	3. Across The World They Go

**I'M BACK.**

**I finished Chapter 4 much earlier than I expected so I am now uploading this. This chapter's also quite short, and for that I deeply apologize.**

**I would have uploaded this hours ago but due to the fact the app was glitching I was unable to. However, I have sent an email so hopefully that will be resolved soon enough.**

**Review Shout-outs **

**Troubled-Angel-26**

**nerdydisaster**

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**Bee-327**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**A very special thank you to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster and Bee-327 for reviewing more than once**

**Disclaimer- I only own the precious bean that is Megan.**

**Enjoy this guys x**

Megan woke up on the morning of the 13th of July and groaned.

"I'll bet it's 6 or something. I'm way too tired to get up" she moaned before she looked at her clock and her eyes widened. "It's 9:30!"

She opened her curtains and quickly got dressed before she ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart. You're up late" Jenny observed.

"Are you not supposed to be at work?" Megan asked as she got out two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Nope, I've got the morning off to come with you to the airport and then I'll go in" her Mom replied.

Megan nodded as she got out a plate, the butter and a knife. Eventually her toast was done so she sat down at the table with a glass of water. She quickly munched down her toast and gulped down her water before she went and brushed her teeth.

As soon as Megan had finished brushing her teeth she put a new toothbrush and a new tube of toothpaste in her suitcase before she took her suitcase out to the car and put it in the trunk. She closed the trunk and went back inside, making sure she had everything she needed in her rucksack for the plane ride. Megan took off her shoes and sat down at the kitchen table with her Mom, waiting for Ducky to come into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully a few minutes later and Megan jumped in fright.

"Not nice Duckman" Megan replied, glaring at him. "You know I hate frights."

"I apologize, Megan" the doctor stated.

"Apology accepted" Megan said with a nod as Ducky got out his breakfast.

He eventually sat down with his bowl of muesli and a cup of earl grey tea and they all made small talk for a while.

"Megan?" Jenny asked suddenly in an anxious tone and her daughter looked at her Mom questioningly. "Have you got something to chew on for the take off and the landing?"

"Chill, Ma. I've got a huge multi pack of polos" Megan assured the older redhead.

"OK, just checking" her Mom responded in a calmer tone.

The teenager laughed as she got up to get a rucksack for the stuff she needed for the flight. She grabbed all the stuff she wanted to put in the bag before she did just that. She put the bag on the chair and sat back down as she waited for Ducky to finish his breakfast. Eventually he did and he got up to do everything he needed to do in order to get ready.

Megan and Jenny sat at the table, waiting for Ducky to get ready. Eventually he was so they all put as much of Megan and Ducky's luggage in the trunk of Jenny's car and anything that did not fit in the trunk went into the backseat with Megan. The three of them drove to the airport and they all got out.

Anxiety rose in Megan and her eyes filled with tears as she walked into the airport. Jenny noticed her daughter's face and squeezed her hand. After a while, they got to security and Jenny wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"I love you Meg. You're going to be alright. Call me anytime, even if it's the middle of the night here" Jenny whispered.

Megan nodded against her Mom's shoulder. They broke apart and Jenny hugged Ducky.

"Thanks for doing this, Duckman. I love you" she whispered.

Ducky smiled as he hugged Jenny back.

"I love you too, Jennifer" he replied softly.

Ducky and Jenny broke apart before Jenny quickly hugged Megan again and kissed her daughter's hair. Megan and Ducky turned around, went into security and did not look back.

**NCIS**

Megan unloaded her backpack into the trays before she took off her shoes and went through the scanner.

"You're fine" the woman said and Megan nodded.

Megan put the stuff that she had taken out of her backpack as she waited at the other side for Ducky. Ducky came through just as Megan was putting the tray onto one of the piles. He then got his backpack and put the stuff that was taken out back into it. The two of them then proceeded through to the food hall and went to Wetherspoon's for lunch. Ducky had roast beef and Megan had sausages and mash.

"Mmm" Megan said. "I love Wetherspoon's sausages and mash."

Ducky smiled.

"Wetherspoon's is a very good restaurant" he agreed before he went serious. "Megan, the flight will take about eight hours. We are due to take off at twelve, which means that we will land around 4 PM DC time."

"That's 20:00 here then, right?" The teenager checked and the Scotsman nodded.

The redhead groaned.

"I'm gonna be exhausted" she said.

"The time change takes a while to get used to. You can sleep as much as you need to. I will make sure that you have a space to sleep at NCIS" Ducky told her.

"Thank you" Megan stated and the doctor smiled.

They finished their meal and went to the waiting room beside the runway. Eventually it was time to get on the plane and so they did. They walked on and they took all of their stuff out that they wanted and then Megan sat down on her seat in while Ducky put their other bags in the top.

The redhead tied herself in, and as soon as she did that, dread filled her. Her breathing sped up, her chest tightened, she started sweating and she began to feel dizzy. Tears began to roll down her face as she realized. {She was having a panic attack}. Ducky finished putting their bags in and he took one look at the girl who was like a granddaughter to him. He sat down immediately.

"Megan" the Scotsman said gently in his British accent. "Look at me, my dear."

He squeezed her hand.

"Copy my breathing" he told her before he emphasized his breathing.

"I can't" she cried.

"You can" he reminded her.

The teenager copied Ducky's breathing and her own gradually slowed down. She burst into tears right after. Ducky wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed.

"I've got you, Megan. You're OK, I'm here" he whispered as he rubbed her back while she cried.

A flight attendant walked over and opened her mouth to say something but Ducky shook his head. The flight attendant nodded and walked away. Megan pulled back and looked at Ducky.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

The redhead nodded. The older man wiped the tears off her cheeks and squeezed her knee before he began to read and she started to watch a movie on her phone. The plane eventually went to the runway and Ducky popped a Wether's original butter candy into his mouth and Megan put in two polos as the plane took off.

Two hours later, the film Megan was watching was done and Ducky had finished his book.

"What film were you watching?" He asked her.

"Pride and Prejudice" she answered with a grin. "What were you reading?"

"A Tale of Two Cities" Ducky told the teenager who was like a granddaughter to him with a smile.

"You really love that book" Megan observed.

"I do. You really love that film" Ducky said.

"I do" she stated.

They continued like that for the rest of the flight, just chilling out and occasionally talking. They got to Dulles International Airport, walked off the plane and into the airport. They went through security before they got their bags and walked into the main area.

"Woah" the redhead gasped. "This is bigger than the airport at home."

Ducky smiled.

"It is quite something, isn't it?" He asked.

Megan nodded with a small smile before they walked out to find Ducky's car. They got to it and the teenager's eyes widened.

"This is cooler than in the photographs you showed me!" She cried.

The older man smiled as they both got in. They drove to his house and there was a van there.

"Oh no, my boiler's getting upgraded. I forgot about that. I'll have to call someone to ask us if we can stay there" the doctor said before he grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Jethro? It's me. I'm back from Scotland, but I have a problem" Ducky stated and Megan's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Jethro?" She mouthed, shocked.

The older man put up one finger to signal a minute.

"My boiler's getting updated, and someone's come to stay with me. Would we be able to stay with you?" He asked.

"Thank you Jethro. We will be right over" the doctor said before he hung up.

"Who is Jethro? Is it my Father?" Megan questioned.

"Yes, Jethro is your Father" the Scotsman told her calmly. "He has kindly offered us his hospitality until the workers finish on my boiler."

The teenager nodded. Ducky turned the key while pressing the clutch and the car turned on. They drove for ten minutes to a house with sandy brick walls and a red door. Anxiety filled Megan and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"It will be OK, my dear. I promise" Ducky assured her and she nodded.

They got out of the car, grabbed their bags and went to the door. Ducky rang the doorbell and a man with salt and pepper hair answered.

"Hey, Duck. How was-" the man was cut off when he saw Megan. "Who're you?"

"My name is Megan. Megan Shepard. I am your daughter" Megan answered.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN.**

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. I apologize for that, but I could not resist it, plus, I had no other ideas on how to end this chapter *shrugs*.**

**I'm so sorry it was so short, I promise you that both Chapters 3 and 4 are longer.**

**Please let me know what you thought x**


	4. Introductions

**I'M BACK PEEPS**

**Hey guys, how's it going? I HAVE RETURNED. I'm so sorry I was away for so long, writer's block decided to get in the way. Anyway, I have returned with another chapter featuring my beloved OC Megan whom I have already formed an emotional attachment to which is not a surprise.**

**Also****, nineteen days until Christmas!!!! I have a Christmas songfic that I'm going to post at some point, and that's all there is really. I might post a oneshot or two also, but we'll see.**

**Review**** Shout-outs**

**Troubled-Angel-26**

**nerdydisaster**

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**his-red-head**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**YaleAceBella12**

**DS2010**

**A very special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster and his-red-head for reviewing more than once.**

**Disclaimer - I only own Megan and another teenager whom you will be introduced to soon.**

**Enjoyyyy xxx**

_Previously_

_They got out of the car and went to the door. Ducky rang the doorbell and a man with salt and pepper hair answered._

_"Hey, Duck. How was-" the man was cut off when he saw Megan. "Who're you?"_

_"My name is Megan. Megan Shepard. I am your daughter" Megan replied._

Present

The man was shocked.

"My daughter?" He asked.

Megan nodded.

"My Mom is Jenny Shepard" she stated.

The man turned to Ducky.

"You knew that Jen had a daughter and that it was mine? Why did you not tell me?" The man asked.

"Jennifer did not want you to feel like Megan was a replacement" Ducky replied.

"Replacement? What do you mean?" The man asked.

"A replacement for Kelly" Megan said quietly.

"If she thought that I-" Gibbs was cut off as a thought came into his head, "I never told her about Shannon and Kelly."

Ducky and Megan shared glances.

"But if you didn't, who did?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know" Gibbs replied honestly before he stepped out of the doorway, "come in."

They walked in and a blonde woman and a similar looking teenage girl around Megan's age were sitting on the sofa.

"Ducky, how nice to see you again" the woman said sweetly before she turned to Megan, "may I ask your name?"

"You may. My name is Megan Shepard" the redhead replied.

"I'm Hollis, and this is my daughter, Bianca" Hollis said and Megan smiled politely at them both.

"Megan, let me show you to your room" the man stated and Megan nodded.

They walked up the stairs and the man took Megan to a room with floral wallpaper and a white bed with a pale blue duvet set on it.

"I never formally introduced myself" the man realized before he put his hand out for Megan to shake it and she did, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can just call me Gibbs."

"It is nice to meet you, Gibbs" Megan replied.

Gibbs smiled slightly.

"I'll leave you to unpack" he said before he left and Megan began to do just that.

Half an hour later, Megan was done and she went back downstairs. Ducky was talking to Gibbs and Hollis while Bianca was on her phone. They were all on the sofa. Megan stood in the doorway before Gibbs gestured to in between him and Ducky. Megan sat down and did not pay attention to what they were talking about.

"Megan?" Gibbs said suddenly, "would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please" Megan replied.

She and Gibbs walked through to the kitchen and he gestured to each of the cupboards and the fridge and told her what was in each of them.

"Help yourself" he said.

Megan grabbed two slices of bread and looked at the toaster.

"Uh, Gibbs?" She asked, "how do I use this toaster?"

"You've never used this type of toaster before?" He questioned incredulously.

"Nope, we have a different one at home" she stated.

He took her pieces of bread and stuck them in the toaster.

"Just push this down" he told her as he pushed the lever down, "it'll pop when it's ready. If it's not enough for you, push it down another time."

"Thank you" Megan said as Gibbs walked out.

Megan grabbed a plate, a knife and the butter. Her toast popped but it was not up to Megan's standards so she put it once more. She took it out and put it on a plate before she sat down at the table and ate both of the slices. She was putting her plate in the dishwasher just as Bianca walked in.

"Hi there, I'm Bianca" she said with a sugary sweet smile, holding out her hand to Megan which the redhead took.

"Hi, I am Megan" Megan replied politely.

"So you're from Scotland then?" Bianca asked, "what's it like there?"

"It is quite cold, and much smaller than America" Megan told her.

"I heard. I also got told that your cities are _much_ smaller than the ones here. How do you live?" Bianca questioned.

"Edinburgh is quite small compared to London, but it's home" Megan said.

"What type of phone do you have?" Bianca asked her.

"Motorola G2" the redhead replied.

"I didn't know they still made phones!" Bianca cried, clearly disgusted, "I have an iPhone 6S. I got it the day it was released. My Grandpa bought it for me."

Megan nodded silently.

"What's your favourite clothes store?" Bianca questioned.

"Next or Debenhams. What are yours?" Megan said.

"Abercrombie and Fitch. Best store ever. The stuff's really cool" the blonde told her.

"I've heard" Megan stated.

"So how much money do you have? Your clothes look like they came out of a thrift store" Bianca said, wrinkling her nose.

"We have enough to buy us the basics and a little more" Megan replied coolly.

"What's the basics? Lots of clothes?" Bianca asked her.

Megan resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, food, water, clothes, shelter and warmth" she told the blonde.

Bianca looked at her, clearly confused, before she walked away. Ducky sat down in Bianca's place.

"How did you find her?" He asked the girl who was like a granddaughter to him.

"A cross between Lacey Chabert and Rachel McAdams in Mean Girls" she muttered before they both burst into laughter.

"You and Anthony are going to get on well" Ducky told her, the smile still on his face

"I can't wait to meet them all" Megan said with a grin.

"And I can't wait for them to meet you" the doctor informed the redhead.

Megan yawned, looking at her watch.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted from the flight" she said and Ducky nodded.

"Goodnight, my dear" he stated.

"Night" she responded.

Megan walked upstairs, changed into her pyjamas and went straight to sleep.

**N****CIS**

"Ugh" Megan groaned as she checked her watch.

03:00.

'I'll try and go back to sleep' she thought.

And so, Megan tried to go back to sleep for the next hour.

'Stuff that' she thought, 'I'll read instead.'

Megan read until 7 and then she got dressed and walked downstairs. Gibbs, Ducky and Hollis were already there.

"How did you sleep, Megan?" Ducky asked.

"Jet lag decided to wake me up at three, but I got eleven hours, so that's good" she shrugged as she sat down.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Gibbs questioned.

"Toast please" she replied.

"Help yourself" the Marine told her.

Megan nodded as she got up and walked over to the cupboards. She grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster.

"Gibbs?" She asked, "would I be able to have a glass of water too?"

"Of course. The glasses are in the cupboard above the sink" Gibbs informed her.

Megan opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She filled it up with water and placed it on the surface. Her toast eventually popped up so she put it on the plate, grabbed her glass and sat down at the table.

"You, Ducky, Hollis, Bianca and I are all going to go into NCIS today" Gibbs told Megan, "are you OK with that?"

"Yeah" Megan said.

Bianca came down an hour later. She got her breakfast and then it was time to go. Gibbs and Ducky got in the front and Hollis, Bianca and Megan got in the back. They drove to NCIS and when they got there, Hollis, Bianca and Megan all got visitor's badges. Ducky went downstairs to Autopsy and the other four went into the elevator. Gibbs pressed the button for the next floor up and then the top floor.

"I need to see the Director" he explained to Megan who nodded, "and these two are going to see Hollis's Dad who is the Assistant Director."

The elevator reached the floor above relatively quickly. Megan walked out of the elevator and the doors closed. Dread filled her and her throat tightened. She couldn't breathe. Tears were rolling down her face now. A foreign woman walked over.

"Look at me" she said gently and Megan looked at her, "copy my breathing."

"I can't" the redhead breathed through her tears.

"Yes you can. Copy my breathing" the woman repeated and she empathised her breathing.

The teenager shook her head.

"You're going to have to either breathe yourself or you're going to have to copy mine" the woman told her.

Megan copied the woman's breathing and her own slowed. She burst into tears right after and the woman rubbed the teenager's back in a soothing manner as she cried. Eventually, Megan's crying stopped.

"Thank you" the redhead said, wiping her cheeks.

"You are very welcome. May I ask your name?" The woman asked her.

Megan nodded.

"Megan Shepard" she told the woman.

"I am Ziva. Ziva David" the woman replied, "where are you supposed to be?"

"I came with Agent Gibbs. He's gone to see the Director" Megan informed her.

"I will take you to where he works then" Ziva said to her and the redhead nodded.

The two of them walked to the bullpen to where a man wearing a suit was throwing paper balls at a man on his computer.

"Stop throwing paper balls at him, Tony!" Ziva snapped, her eyes flashing.

Megan's eyes widened.

"I knew I recognized your name!" She told Ziva, "Ducky told me about you all!"

"You know Ducky?" The man on the computer asked.

"I've known him my whole life. He's like a grandfather to me" the redhead replied, "I'm Megan Shepard, Gibbs's daughter."

"Gibbs never told us he had a daughter" the man in the suit said.

"That's because he never knew until last night" the teenager informed him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" The man on the computer questioned.

"I'm from Edinburgh" the redhead stated.

The other three all nodded.

"I'm McGee by the way. Tim McGee" the man on the computer said.

"Nice to meet you, McGee" Megan replied.

"I'm Anthony. Friends call me Tony which backwards is "Y not"" the man in the suit told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tony" the redhead told him with a smile.

Suddenly, he looked at her top and his eyes widened.

"You like Star Wars?!" He cried.

"_Of course_" Megan replied, "who doesn't?"

"Gibbs" the other three chorused.

"That is just rude" the teenager stated.

"Right?!" McGee asked.

"My Mom and Ducky both like it. Star Wars marathons with them are always the highlight of my summer" the teenager told them with a fond smile.

"Hollis and Bianca hate it" Tony informed her and the grin fell off her face to an expression of confusion.

"I don't get why they're after Gibbs. They strike me as marrying for money type of people" Megan said.

The team all shared looks.

"What?" The teenager asked.

"He's being headhunted for a promotion" Ziva informed her quietly, "they want to make him Head of the Major Case Response Teams. The promotion also means he'll get a big pay rise."

"Oh, now that makes sense" Megan stated.

"It also means we're going to have to deal with them permanently" McGee said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wow, you really hate them" the teenager observed.

"Hate whom?" A woman in black asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"Hollis and Bianca" Tony explained.

The woman nodded before she turned to Megan.

"Who're you?" She asked the redhead.

"Megan Shepard. I'm Gibbs's daughter" Megan replied.

The goth woman grinned.

"Abby Sciuto, Caf-Pow addict and forensic science extraordinare" she informed the redhead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Megan said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Abby replied before her eyes widened, "Gibbs never told us he had a teenage daughter!"

"That's because I never knew, Abs" a voice said from behind Megan and the redhead jumped.

Her breathing sped up and she took deep breaths, tapping her finger on her thigh. Only Ziva noticed and gave the redhead a reassuring smile.

"Megan, where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Here, Jethro!" Ducky called as he walked into the bullpen.

The doctor stood beside Megan and squeezed her hand briefly.

"Megan, I take it you've met my team?" He asked and Megan nodded, "what did they tell you?"

"Just that you hate Star Wars" she replied.

Gibbs nodded his head before he turned to his team.

"Paperwork" he said, gesturing to their desks and they all groaned.

"You can come with me if you want" Abby offered.

"Sure" Megan shrugged before she followed the goth to the elevator.

They got into the metal box and Abby pressed the button for the floor below. A couple of seconds of silence later, the elevator dinged and the forensic scientist got out, the redhead following.

"What do you want to do? I've got solitaire, a bicarbonate and vinegar volcano or we could make cinnamon cookies" Abby offered, "it's not much though."

"Could we make cookies?" Megan asked shyly.

"Of course!" Abby replied.

She got the recipe and the two set up the ingredients and began to make the biscuits. When the mixture was done, Abby grabbed a couple of tripods and Bunsen burners. She put one tripod on top of a Bunsen burner and she and Megan made balls of the cookies before putting them onto the tripods.

"They shouldn't take long" the goth told the redhead who nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Abby spoke up.

"What's your favorite subject?" She asked.

"English. What was yours?" Megan replied.

"Chemistry. Favourite book?" Abby questioned.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Yours?" Megan said.

"I don't really have one. Favourite song?" The goth asked.

"Fix You by Coldplay. How about you?" The redhead replied.

"The Sensory Gate Aura Mix of Halo by Collide" Abby told her.

"I've never actually heard that" Megan informed the goth.

"I can put it on if you want" Abby offered.

"Sure" Megan said with a smile.

Abby and Megan went through to Abby's office. They put in the CD, Abby found the track and she pressed play.

"This is actually really good!" Megan cried.

"I'm glad you think so" Abby replied with a grin.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" The redhead asked the goth.

"I'm not" she told the teenager.

They walked through to the other room and opened the door.

"Hello Megan."

**C****LIFFHANGERRRRRR *screams*.**

**Wow I'm not calm am I? XD.**

**THAT was long. Really really long. But I prefer to write long chapters *shrugs*.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I love you all to the moon and back x**


	5. Phone Calls, Hugs and Burnt Cookies

**Hey guys!! How's it going?**

**I'm going to upload the next chapter too as being two chapters ahead is extremely stressful for me because it's an absolute mess!!**

**Review Shout-outs**

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**YaleAceBella12**

**DS2010**

**Bohogal1998**

**A special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster, his-red-head and DS2010 for reviewing more than once**

**Disclaimer - I only own Megan, Tom's wife Harriet and, unfortunately, Assistant Director Mann and Bianca.**

**I hope you like this guys!!! Xx**

_Previously_

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

_"Are you expecting anyone?" The redhead asked the goth._

_"I'm not" she told the teenager._

_They walked through to the other room and opened the door._

_"Hello Megan."_

Present

Megan's eyes widened and a smile lit up her face.

"Tom!" She cried before she hugged the man who was like a grandfather to her.

"How are you?" He asked sincerely once they had broken the hug.

"I'm alright, still dealing with the same rubbish though" she told him and he nodded in understanding.

"How's your Mom?" He questioned.

"She was alright when I left" Megan replied.

"Have you phoned her since?" Tom inquired.

"I would've done last night, but I went to bed really early so I never got the chance" she informed him before she changed the subject, "how's Harriet?"

"She's doing well. She'll be happy to see you" Tom replied.

"Me too" Megan stated with a small smile.

"How was school before summer vacation?" He asked.

"The classes, fine, the social part, not so good" she told him.

"Why?" Tom questioned.

"My best friend moved to Maryland after her parents got divorced just before Christmas. After that, I was alone" Megan informed him.

"I'm so sorry" the older man said.

"It's fine, it isn't your fault" the redhead shrugged.

"What are you two baking?" Tom questioned, changing the subject.

"Ginger cookies, but we only just put them on" Abby replied.

"OK" Tom stated with a small smile, "I'll leave you two to it then. See you, Megan."

"Bye, Tom!" Megan called as the older man walked out of the lab; she then turned to the goth, "what could we do now?"

"Well, we could look at goat videos" Abby suggested.

Megan's eyes lit up.

"_Yes_! Let's do that! I love goats!" She said.

Abby made to go next door to get the other chair but the redhead stopped her.

"I'll get it."

Abby nodded before she sat down on the chair. Megan eventually came through with the other chair. She sat down on it and the two of them began to watch goat videos together.

**NCIS**

Half an hour into watching goat videos, Megan's cellphone rang so Abby paused the video. The teenager's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried. "It's my Mom! I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"Go ahead, I'll wait here" the goth told her.

"Hey, Mom." Megan said as she went through to the other room.

"Hi, Meg" her Mom's voice rang out. "How are you?"

"Absolutely exhausted. How about you?" The younger redhead responded.

"I'm alright, sweetheart" Jenny assured her. "Have you seen Tom yet?"

"Yeah. He came to see me about half an hour ago. I'm in the lab with the forensic scientist, Abby. She's really nice" the teenager told the older redhead.

"That's great, Meg. Listen, I'll call back later. I just wanted to check in. I love you" her Mom said.

"I love you too. Bye Mom!" Megan stated before she and her Mom both hung up the phone and Megan walked back through.

She sat down on the chair and she and Abby started to watch goat videos once again. Suddenly, the door opened, and Megan and Abby turned around in shock.

"Megan?" It was Hollis. "Gibbs would like to see you."

The redhead looked at Abby in confusion.

"Go" the goth told her.

Megan nodded before she went out with Hollis. They went up to the squad room to where Gibbs was talking to Tom and a man in a suit with white hair. Anxiety rose in Megan and she started to tap her finger against her thigh.

"Megan, this is Assistant Director Richard Mann, Hollis's Father" Gibbs introduced the man with white hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the teenager said politely as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" the man stated with something in his eyes that the teenager could not quite pick out.

"Anyway" Gibbs cut in, "Megan, how would you like to come to an evening party in a week's time?"

"Evening party as in ball or evening party as in casual dress and food?" The redhead inquired.

"Ball" Hollis responded in a sugary sweet tone.

"Sure" Megan answered, shrugging slightly.

"That's great" Gibbs told her. "You may go back to whatever you doing."

Megan gave him a small smile before she walked away and went back down to Abby's lab.

"What was that about?" Abby asked, clearly curious.

"I got invited to a ball" the redhead informed her casually.

"And?! What did you say?" The scientist questioned.

"I said yes" Megan responded, already regretting it.

"Megan, you lucky thing!" The goth cried. "We have to find you a dress and shoes and do your hair and makeup!"

Megan shook her head and Abby gave her a confused look.

"Parties aren't really my thing" the younger one of the two explained.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"Anxiety. I hate being in rooms with loads of people I don't know" the redhead informed her.

"If you don't want to go, just tell Gibbs, he'll understand" the goth told her.

Megan shook her head again.

"I don't want to give Bianca an excuse to tease me" she said.

"The Director should have a security detail. I'll talk to Gibbs's team and see if at least one of them are doing it" Abby answered.

"Thank you" Megan whispered.

"You're welcome" the forensic scientist stated, squeezing the teenager's hand for a second. "But we still have to find you something to wear."

Megan laughed.

**NCIS**

Ducky was doing paperwork when his desk phone rang.

"Autopsy" he said.

"Hey Ducky" it was Jenny.

"Jennifer! How are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm alright. How about you?" Jenny responded.

"I'm well, thank you." The older man informed her.

"How's Megan?" The redhead questioned.

"She's doing alright. She had a panic attack as soon as we got onto the plane but I don't know about any others. It's likely she had one when she got to the bullpen as she was by herself so I'll check with one of Jethro's team" Ducky informed her.

Jenny's breath caught slightly at her former lover's name but Ducky did not comment.

"Thank you" Jenny stated.

"You are very welcome, my dear" the Scotsman told her.

"I have a call coming in, Ducky. I'll call back. Bye" the redhead said.

"Goodbye" the doctor replied before he hung up and went upstairs to the squad room.

He went to the bullpen and saw Gibbs and the other three all doing paperwork.

"Ziva? Could I have a word?" The Scotsman requested.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked the Marine who nodded.

The Israeli followed Ducky to behind the stairs.

"Did Megan have a panic attack when she got the the bullpen?" The older man questioned.

"Yes" the agent told him.

"Thank you" Ducky said and Ziva nodded before she walked back to the bullpen.

Ducky took out his phone and quickly sent a text to Jenny before he walked down to the lab to find Megan and Abby putting cookies into a cooling rack. He walked in, making sure that Megan saw him.

"Those smell amazing" he commented.

"Cheers, Ducky" Megan replied.

"Thanks, Duckman" Abby stated.

"How's it going, Megan?" He asked the redhead.

"I got invited to an evening party next week by Assistant Director Mann. I said yes and I'm already regretting it" she informed him.

"Do you want me to talk to Jethro about it?" The doctor questioned.

"Abby said she was going to find out from the team who was going as security detail" Megan replied.

"I can save you the trouble" McGee stated as he walked in.

Megan jumped and she took deep breaths. Abby rubbed the redhead's back as she attempted to calm herself down.

"Please try not to do that, Timothy" Ducky responded.

"Sorry" the computer geek stated.

"It's fine" Megan answered, "anyway, you were saying?"

"Gibbs is going with Hollis and Bianca and Director Morrow is going to need a security detail. Tony, Ziva and I are all going but he needs an extra person" McGee told them.

"I could do that" Abby suggested.

"I'll ask" the MIT graduate assured her.

"Thanks McGee" the teenager replied.

"You're very welcome" the computer geek told her before he walked out.

"That's OK then. I trust Ziva, and Tony and McGee are both alright" Megan said.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go?" Ducky questioned.

"I don't know" the redhead answered, tears in her eyes.

"Permission to hug?" Abby asked and Megan nodded.

The goth wrapped her arms around the teenager and Megan hugged her back, seeking the forensic scientist's warmth as tears rolled down her porcelain face. They pulled back and the redhead wiped her face with her sleeve.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Megan. There's nothing wrong with saying no" Ducky reminded her.

"Bianca will tease me endlessly for not going!" the teenager shouted with a sob.

"This isn't about Bianca, Megan" Abby told her gently, "it's about you. Bianca is rude and she will stop at nothing to make you feel bad about yourself. She gives me weird looks because of what I wear and I don't care. I'm comfortable in these clothes, and I'm comfortable in my body. You're beautiful inside and out, Megan. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Megan hesitated before she hugged the goth tightly.

"You're brilliant, Abby" she whispered.

"So are you, Megan" Abby responded softly.

They pulled apart after a while and smelt something burning.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Abby yelled.

The cookies on one of the tripods had caught fire. The goth grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the fire out.

"That'll be the bad tripod then" she said.

"Can you not just put it in the trash?" Megan asked the Caf-Pow! addict as she placed the burnt cookies in the trashcan.

"Nope, I have to go through a special process" the forensic scientist responded and the teenager nodded.

"I'm going to go back to Autopsy. Let me know if you need anything, Megan" Ducky stated before he walked out.

"Do you want to watch more goat videos?" Abby questioned and Megan nodded.

They watched more goat videos until the timer went off, telling the two of them that the cookies were ready. The goth paused the video and she and Megan set to work on the cookies.

"Where are the cooling racks, Abby?" Megan asked.

"In the cupboard in the back room" the goth answered.

Megan went to the back room and looked through the many cupboards until she found the cooling racks. She grabbed the two of them and walked back through.

"Got them" the redhead said, holding up the two cooling racks.

"Great" the Caf-Pow! addict responded as she put on oven gloves.

Abby took the cookies off the remaining tripods and put them onto the cooling racks.

"Those should take about half an hour to cool down" the goth informed the teenager.

"OK" Megan replied.

The two of them proceeded to watch goat videos until there was a knock on the door. They shared glances as they both got up. Abby opened the door to reveal Bianca.

"We're going to lunch tomorrow with Director Morrow and my Grandpa. You're coming with us" the blonde told the redhead, "just make sure you don't sit beside Gibbs, because he's _my_ Dad now. I've known him longer than you have, so stay away from him."

Bianca walked away and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's watch more videos" Abby said and she and the redhead both sat down.

The goth played the video they were on and once again she and the teenager were both laughing at all the funny things the goats were doing, forgetting all of their worries. Eventually, they had seen every goat video there was on YouTube, so they went back upstairs with the cookies in a box to give them to the team.

"Do you want to grab lunch after this?" Abby asked, "it's 1 o'clock."

"Yeah, sure" Megan replied.

They got into the bullpen to see the team and Gibbs on their computers. Hollis and Bianca were nowhere to be seen.

"We come bearing cookies" the goth said as she and the redhead walked into the bullpen.

"Cinnamon?" Tony asked and Megan nodded.

"Yup" the redhead answered.

Tony took a couple and McGee and Ziva only took one.

"Gibbs?" The teenager questioned, "do you want a cookie?"

"No thanks" the Senior Special Agent responded. "I'm not a fan of cinnamon."

Megan felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, I-" she was cut off by the Marine.

"It's fine, Megan" he replied, "don't apologize."

The redhead nodded silently and Gibbs gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm going for coffee" Gibbs said suddenly and he walked out.

"Does he always do that?" Megan asked.

"Yeah" Tony answered.

"You'll get used to it" McGee assured her.

Abby took a cookie and offered the box to the teenager who gladly accepted.

"Mmm" Megan said. "You should run a bakery from your lab, Abby."

"You should, Abby! Your cookies are really good!" Ziva agreed.

"She shouldn't run a bakery from her lab. She wears strange clothes and strange makeup. She's a weirdo" Bianca cut in as she walked into the bullpen.

"You don't have to be so horrible" Megan told the blonde coolly.

"I have a right to my opinion" she responded with a snap.

"You don't have to be so horrible" the redhead repeated, anger burning in her.

"I'll go back and see my Grandpa then" Bianca answered before she turned around.

And then she rotated back and aimed a punch at Megan.

**CLIFFHANGER.**

**I'm not sorry. OK, maybe I am a little bit.**

**WE'RE GONNA MEET THE DORKIEST CHARACTER (OTHER THAN KASIE) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YAY XD.**

**Let me know what you thought please!! Love you byeee!!!**


	6. Lunch and Realizations

**Chapter 5 is hereeee. **

**I apologize for the re-update, my phone seemed to think it would be kind to be a twit**

**Review**** Shout-outs**

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**YaleAceBella12**

**DS2010**

**Bohogal1998**

**A**** special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster, his-red-head and DS2010 for reviewing more than once**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognize.**

**Enjoy**** people x**

_Previously_

_Abby took a cookie and offered the box to the teenager who gladly accepted.__"_

_Mmm" Megan said. "_

_"You should run a bakery from your lab, Abby."_

_"You should, Abby! Your cookies are really good!" Ziva agreed._

_"She shouldn't run a bakery from her lab. She wears strange clothes and strange makeup. She's a weirdo" Bianca cut in as she walked into the bullpen._

_"You__ don't have to be so horrible" Megan told the blonde coolly._

_"I have a right to my opinion" she responded with a snap.__"You don't have to be so horrible" the redhead repeated, anger burning in her._

_"I'll go back and see my Grandpa then" Bianca answered before she turned around._

_And__ then she rotated back and aimed a punch at Megan__._

Present

Megan caught the punch and glared at Bianca.

"You're not welcome here, Devil's Heir" the blonde snapped before she walked away.

The redhead rushed off after that. She didn't care where she was going. She got into the elevator and pressed a button. The elevator stopped and she got out, running into the nearest room she could find, her body shaking with sobs.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked and Megan jumped.

It was a man with dark brown curly hair, round glasses and scrubs.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was here" she said, taking deep breaths as she wiped her cheeks.

"It's fine. Sit down" the man replied.

Megan sat down on a chair while the man sat down on a metal slab.

"I'm Jimmy Palmer, the Medical Assistant here" the man introduced himself.

"I'm Megan Shepard" the teenager responded.

"Why were you crying, Megan?" Jimmy asked.

"There's this girl. She's about to become my stepsister and she seems to dislike me. I want to get to know my Dad but this girl wants him all to herself. She tried to punch me and then said "you're not welcome here, Devil's Heir". I went into the elevator, not caring what button I pressed or where I went, because all I want to do" Megan let out a sob, "all I want to do is go home to my Mom."

"Whoever said this to you isn't worth it, Megan. You're clearly a much nicer person than they are and-" Jimmy was cut off by the doors opening.

"Mr Palmer-" Ducky walked in and saw Megan.

The doctor wrapped the redhead in a hug and kissed her hair.

"You know her, Doctor?" The Medical Assistant asked once the Scotsman and the redhead had broken apart.

"I've known her since the day she was born, Mr Palmer" Ducky answered, "Megan is the reason why I go to Scotland every year."

"I've heard so much about you. Ducky always speaks very highly of you" the redhead told the younger man.

Jimmy blushed.

"Thank you" he said, "that means a lot."

Just then, the doors opened, and Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva all rushed in.

"Megan?" Abby asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Megan assured the goth.

"You need to tell Gibbs about Bianca" Tony told the teenager.

"No. I don't want to give her another reason to tease me" the redhead responded.

"Megan, she tried to hit you" McGee said.

"I KNOW!" She shouted, tears in her eyes, "I know she tried to hit me, but I'm not telling Gibbs because I don't want to ruin his happiness!"

"Megan" Ziva whispered and the redhead looked at the Israeli. "This isn't about his happiness, it's about yours."

"Everyone else's happiness always comes before mine" Megan replied, looking the agent straight in the eye before she walked out and got into the elevator again.

She stopped it and burst into tears. The redhead cried and cried into her knees for a few minutes before she wiped the tears from her face and got back up. She turned the elevator on again and went to the floor where she knew there was a bathroom close to the elevator exit.

The teenager rushed right into the bathroom and washed her face, dried it and ducked into a cubicle for a few minutes to calm herself down. She heard someone coming and stayed silent.

"Megan?" A voice asked.

"Are you in here?" A different voice questioned.

Megan remained absolutely quiet, not wanting to give herself away. There were two people outside the cubicle she was in, and she did not want them to discover her.

"Megan?" Abby requested. "Please, just come out. We promise you we won't say anything to Gibbs about what happened, just please let us know you're OK."

The redhead hesitated before she unlocked the door. Abby wrapped her and Ziva in a hug. Megan tried to pull away but it did not work.

"I've only known you guys for about an hour but you're officially the best" she whispered and the older two smiled.

They pulled apart after a few moments and walked out of the bathroom to the squad room. Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Hollis and Bianca were all waiting in the bullpen.

"Megan? Are you alright?" Bianca asked, putting her hand on Megan's arm.

Anger and panic erupted in Megan and she stepped back.

"Don't touch me" she snapped.

"I'm sorry" the younger blonde responded and the redhead clenched her teeth, barely managing to stay silent.

"Megan?" Tony questioned. "McGee, Ziva and I, plus Ducky, Abby and Jimmy are all going to get lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Yes please" the teenager replied.

The team, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Megan all walked out of NCIS and got into Palmer's seven seater. They drove to a diner. They sat down in a booth and began to look at the menus.

"Oh wow" Megan stated, "there's so much stuff on here. I don't know how I'm supposed to choose."

"Well you can have something different because we all come here for lunch everyday usually, unless there's a case. If so, then Tony, Ziva and I all eat in the squad room and Ducky, Abby and Palmer all do their own thing" McGee explained to the redhead and she nodded.

"Gibbs used to come, before he met Hollis" Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"He used to be really close to us. We used to go over to his house and everything, but not so much anymore" Abby added sadly.

"He cares about you all, I can tell" the redhead told them.

"No he doesn't, Megan. He spends all of his time with Hollis and Bianca" Tony answered.

"He doesn't love Hollis. He might like her, but he definitely doesn't love her" Megan put in.

"How would you know?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Because I watched my best friend's parents fall completely out of love with one another. When I was thirteen they looked at each other with love in their eyes. Slowly the love went away and like took love's place. Eventually they just began to dislike each other, and Alexis's parents got divorced so she and her Mom moved" the redhead stated, staring into space.

"I'm sorry, Megan" McGee sympathised.

"It's not your fault" she answered.

"I wish there was something we could do to help" Jimmy said quietly.

"It's fine" Megan told them.

The others, apart from Ducky, all nodded, clearly unconvinced.

Just then, a waitress walked over to order their drinks.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"A latte, please" Ziva responded.

"An earl gray tea, please" Ducky put in.

"A Caf-Pow! please" Abby added.

"A coffee with cream and hazelnut, please" McGee said.

"Make that two coffees with cream and hazelnut" Jimmy stated.

"A coffee with just cream, please" Tony requested.

"A glass of tap water, please" Megan finished.

"Coming right up. I'll be back soon to order your food" the waitress replied before she walked away.

"Thanks, Elaine!" Everyone apart from Megan called and the redhead was immediately confused.

"Is calling the person who serves you by their name a normal occurrence in this country?" She asked.

"Elaine's the one who usually serves us" Abby told the teenager.

"Ah, that makes sense now" Megan realized.

They all chose what they wanted and a couple of moments later Elaine walked back over.

"Do you all know what you're having?" She questioned and everyone nodded.

They ordered their food and Elaine walked away. The six of them made small talk until their food arrived. Megan looked at her ham and cheese panini and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow" she said.

The others chuckled and began to eat their food. As soon as they were all done, they had to go. They got in the car and drove back. The six of them walked up to the squad room to see Bianca sitting on Gibbs's desk on her phone.

"She never gets off that" Ziva stated with a roll of her eyes.

"She's your typical popular girl. Designer clothes and shoes and a full face of expensive makeup, not to mention the latest iPhone and acrylic nails" Megan said.

"How do you know so much?" Abby asked.

"I've spent more time with girls of her type than I care to admit" the redhead replied casually with a hint of sadness in her eyes that only Ziva and Ducky caught.

The other three all shared puzzled looks as the six of them walked into the bullpen.

"How was lunch?" Gibbs asked.

"It was good" Tony responded, "how was yours?"

"Fine" the Marine answered.

The team all sat down at their desks and Megan followed Abby back to her lab.

"What do you mean by you've spent more time with girls of Bianca's type?" Abby questioned.

"It doesn't matter" Megan told her with a shake of her head.

"It does to me" the goth said gently.

"I got bullied. After my best friend moved away I was lonely. I had a couple of friends, but one day they just started ignoring me. A few days after they called me names and I started spending my lunchtimes in my English teacher's class, because she's one of the only people that's ever been truly kind to me" the redhead told her.

"I'm so sorry..." Abby said.

"It's fine," the teenager replied, "it's not your fault."

Just then, the door opened and McGee, Tony and Ziva all walked in, making sure to close it behind them.

"Why are you three here? Not that I don't welcome you, of course but-" Abby was cut off by McGee.

"Hollis came downstairs" the computer geek responded.

"Ah" the goth replied.

"What's so bad about Hollis coming downstairs?" Megan asked.

"We can't stand her" Tony said.

"Have you tried getting to know her?" the redhead questioned.

"We tried being kind to her, but she just became crueler and crueler" Ziva told her.

"I just think you should give her another chance" the teenager stated.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with her everyday" McGee said before he could stop himself.

Megan looked at him with pain in her eyes and he immediately knew he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry-" he was cut off by Megan.

"Don't apologize, just hear me out" she told him and he, along with the others, nodded, "give her one more chance. If she blows it then you can go back to whatever this is."

The four of them all shared glances before they nodded.

"OK" Tony said, "we'll try."

"Thank you" Megan replied.

"Should we go upstairs?" Ziva asked suddenly.

"I think that's a good idea" McGee said.

"Do you want to come?" Tony asked Megan.

She hesitated before she nodded.

"I can come if you want" Abby offered to the redhead.

"It's up to you" the teenager replied.

"I'll come then" the goth decided.

They all made their way upstairs to see Hollis kissing Gibbs as she sat on his lap. Bianca was still on his desk on her phone and not noticing anything.

"I envy her for not noticing" Megan muttered and the others grinned.

The team all sat on their desks and Abby pulled up two chairs for her and Megan to sit on. Just then, Gibbs and Hollis pulled apart and the blonde got off her fiancé.

"Going for coffee!" The Marine called all of a sudden and walked out.

"Put those chairs back" Hollis snapped at Abby and Megan and they shared glances.

"No" the goth said fiercely.

"You'll do as I say" Hollis snarled.

"I'm not a child" Abby reminded her.

"But she is" the blonde replied, referring to Megan who filled with anxiety.

"Keep away from her" the forensic scientist told the older woman.

"Bianca, come upstairs, so we can get away from these misfits" Hollis said and she and her daughter walked upstairs.

"I'm so sorry. I never realized she was that bad" Megan said, looking down at the floor.

"Do not apologize, you did not know" Ziva told her gently.

"I just hope I'm going to be able to cope during my time here" the redhead stated anxiously.

"Why do you hope that?" A voice questioned and everyone turned around, nervous.

**Does anyone know who it is?**

**Please let me know what you think xx**


	7. Conversations and Italian Food

**I only have one thing to tell you before we get started: in the next chapter, I am going to skip to the day of the evening function because it took me four chapters to cover less than twenty four hours which is the definition of my worst nightmare because I hate it when things drag on too long.**

**Review**** Shout-outs**

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**YaleAceBella12**

**DS2010**

**Bohogal1998**

**A special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster, his-red-head and DS2010 for reviewing more than once****.**

**Disclaimer - I only own Megan, Harriet, Assistant Director Mann and Bianca**

**Enjoy this my dudes** **x**

_Previously_

_"I just hope I'm going to be able to cope during my time here" the redhead stated anxiously._

_"Why do you hope that?" A voice questioned and everyone turned around, nervous._

Present

"My anxiety" Megan told Gibbs, "it's a huge change for me going somewhere without my Mom but I'm going to try."

Gibbs nodded.

"I like your attitude" he told her as he sat down.

"Thank you" she responded.

He sat down at his desk and Tony spoke suddenly.

"Boss, why _are_ you engaged to Hollis?" He asked.

"I love her" Gibbs replied, sounding frustrated, as if he'd been asked this many times before.

The team, Abby and Megan all shared glances and went silent.

"Megan" Gibbs said suddenly, "tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" The redhead questioned.

"When were you born? Where? Do you have any pets? What subjects do you do at school? What are your hobbies?" he replied.

"I was born on the sixth of July 2000 in Edinburgh. I have no pets. At school, I do English, Maths, History, Religious Studies, Biology and French. In my spare time, I read, watch films and listen to more music than I can describe" she answered.

"What sort of music do you listen to?" Gibbs asked.

"I listen to a lot, but I really love Coldplay and Taylor Swift" she told him.

"Favourite drink?" He questioned.

"Water" she responded.

"Favourite film?" He inquired.

"Pride and Prejudice" she replied instantly.

"Motto?" He asked.

"Have courage and be kind" she said instantly.

"That is a good one" Ziva told her, "it is from Cinderella, yes?"

"Thank you, and yes, it is" Megan stated with a smile.

"How's your Mom?" Gibbs whispered quietly and the teenager looked at him in shock.

"She's alright. I know she feels lonely from time to time but she's happy with who she is" the redhead assured him.

"I always liked that about her" Gibbs said and Megan grinned.

"So what about you?" The teenager asked, "what do you do?"

"I build boats in my basement" he told her and she looked at him in shock.

"You _what_?!" She questioned, "Mom never told me about _that. _Did she even know?"

"She knew" he informed her, " but why she didn't tell you I have no idea."

"Wow" she responded, "that's amazing."

"Glad you think so" the Marine stated.

"When did you start building them?" She asked.

"I've always been building stuff with wood since I was a kid. I like using my hands" he told her.

"What's your favourite film?" She questioned.

"The Searchers" he replied.

"Never heard of it" Megan said.

"Come on! It's an amazing film!" Tony cut in, "1956, with John Wayne, Jeffrey Hunter and Natalie Wood. Not to mention the iconic line "that'll be the day"."

Megan felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"I need some water" she stated before she walked out and went down to the break room.

She sat down at the table with a cup of water and she thought about what she had just heard. Just then, Abby and Ziva walked in.

"Hi guys" the teenager acknowledged them with a weak smile.

"What is wrong?" The Israeli asked.

Megan looked down at her water.

"When my Mom told Gibbs she loved him, he replied with "that'll be the day". That was one of the reasons why she left him" she responded.

"One of the reasons?" Abby questioned.

"I don't think it would be right if I told you the other one" the redhead stated.

"Does it have to do with Shannon and Kelly?" Ziva whispered and Megan nodded.

"Someone told her about them. It wasn't Gibbs. He said so himself. I'm starting to wonder if it was deliberate to get my Mom to leave him" she replied quietly.

"Who could've told your Mom though?" Abby asked.

"I don't know" Megan answered honestly.

"Does she know about Hollis?" Ziva questioned.

"I don't think so, and I don't want to ask her, just in case she doesn't know about the engagement" the redhead responded.

"Would it not be best to tell her though?" Abby inquired.

"Maybe. I'll think about it" Megan assured her.

"Tell her" Ziva said, "it is best it comes from someone she knows."

"OK. She's going to call tonight so I'll tell her then" the redhead replied.

The Israeli nodded and the three went silent for a while.

"Are you guys dating anyone?" Megan questioned shyly.

"I'm not, but she's on the verge of it" Abby said, gesturing to the agent who elbowed the goth.

"Who?" The redhead asked with widened eyes and a small smile.

"No one" Ziva answered.

"Right" Megan responded, clearly unconvinced.

"What about you?" Abby inquired, "are you dating anyone?"

"I'm not. School's pretty difficult as it is" the redhead shrugged.

"I'm so sorry" the goth said.

"It's fine. I may not like it but I've learned to live with it" Megan replied.

"No one should have to live with that" Ziva told her with a look in her eyes that told Megan she knew.

"Should we go back up?" Megan questioned.

"What about your water?" Ziva answered.

The redhead glugged the whole cup quickly.

"OK, ew, that's disgusting water but never mind. Let's go upstairs" she said.

The redhead chucked her cup in the trash and she and the other two walked back upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked her.

"Fine" she assured him.

He nodded as she sat down on her chair.

"Does your Mom still bake?" He questioned.

"Yeah, she made my birthday cake. I can show you a photo" Megan offered.

"Sure" the Marine responded with a small shrug.

Megan pulled out her phone and found a photo of her latest birthday cake: a Princess Leia one.

"You really love Star Wars" he stated.

"Yep" she answered happily.

"Woah, Megan, that cake's so cool!" Tony cried, "can I hire your Mom to make my next birthday cake?"

The redhead laughed.

**NCIS**

Megan, the team and Abby all walked into Abby's lab.

"We have to get him to watch Star Wars" Megan said.

"What about Hollis and Bianca though?" McGee pointed out.

"I don't know" she responded.

"We have to do paperwork" Ziva stated before she and the other two left.

"Would you mind coming with me to see Tom?" The teenager asked the forensic scientist, "I know we saw him earlier but I haven't seen him in two years and I'd really like to catch up with him."

"Of course!" Abby answered.

The goth and the redhead walked up the stairs and almost walked into Hollis on the landing.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Sorry" Megan said.

"What're you doing up here anyway?" Hollis sneered.

Anger boiled in Megan but she stayed cool as a cucumber.

"It's none of your business. There's no need to be so rude" she said evenly.

"You're the one being rude" the older blonde responded before she walked away.

Megan rolled her eyes.

"How did you manage not to snap?" Abby asked incredulously.

"It takes a lot of willpower, believe me" the redhead replied.

"In here" the goth said, gesturing to a door.

They walked in.

"What can I do for you?" The assistant inquired.

"Is Director Morrow in? Megan would like to catch up with him" Abby answered.

"What's your name, Miss?" The assistant questioned Megan.

"Megan Shepard" the redhead replied.

"I'm Cynthia" the assistant said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Megan stated.

"You too" Cynthia responded before she pressed the intercom button, "Director, Abby Sciuto and Megan Shepard are here to see you."

"Send them in, Cynthia" Tom's voice rang through the phone.

"In you go" she told them.

They walked in to see a woman sitting opposite Tom.

"Harriet!" Megan said, surprised.

"Hello, sweetheart" Harriet answered before she hugged the girl who was like her granddaughter, "how are you?"

"Exhausted, part jet lag, mainly panic attacks, but I'm glad to see you" the redhead told her.

"I'm glad to see you too" the older woman replied, "are you looking forward to the new Star Wars film?"

Megan looked at her incredulously.

"Looking forward? I'd been driving Mom _mental _since we found out, until about a month ago when she threatened to hide my CDs, so that shut me up" the redhead snickered.

Tom and Harriet both laughed, and soon Abby was giggling too.

"Have you seen Star Wars?" Megan asked the goth once the four of them had all stopped chortling.

"Are you kidding?" The forensic scientist responded, "I've known Tony for fourteen years! Of course I have!"

"Do you like it?" The redhead questioned.

"Yeah! It's brilliant!" The forensic scientist cried.

"Who's your favourite character?" Megan inquired.

"Chewbacca. Who's yours?" The goth answered.

"Leia" the teenager told her with a smile before she turned to Tom, "are you still Yoda's biggest fan?"

"Of course I am. I even have socks with him on" the Director answered.

Megan's smile grew even wider.

"What about you?" She asked Harriet, "are you still collecting records?"

"Of course" the older woman responded, "I'll show you when you come over."

"I can't wait" the teenager said.

"How was your lunch? Hollis mentioned you went to the diner" Tom changed the subject.

Megan caught Abby's eye briefly before she spoke.

"The food was absolutely amazing. The menus were _huge_ though. Mom and I don't usually go out for meals and if we do, then we go to McDonald's."

"You're lucky you're here then" Abby said, "there are so many good restaurants in this town."

"I can't wait to see" the redhead answered with a smile.

1830

The team, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Megan all walked into the San Lorenzo and waited for a table.

"How many?" A waitress asked.

"Seven" McGee told her.

The waitress nodded before she lead them to a table. They sat down and looked at the menu.

"This is crazier than the diner menu!" Megan stated.

"It is the best restaurant in town" Ziva told her.

"That's high praise coming from you" Tony said.

"I am telling the truth" the Israeli responded.

"Well, I'm glad you think so" the film buff answered with a smile and a look in his eyes.

Ziva blushed slightly and then glanced down at her menu. Megan looked at Abby who grinned and the redhead's eyes widened as she realized who the former Mossad officer had a crush on.

"What are you going to have?" McGee asked the redhead.

"Probably the Margherita Di Mozzarella pizza, what about you?"

"The lasagne" he replied and they both shared a smile.

"What's the deal with Tony and Ziva?" She whispered to him.

"They've always been like that, ever since Ziva came here" the geek answered.

"When did she come?"

"Five years ago" he responded.

"Oh wow, that's a long time to dance around your feelings for one another" she said.

He nodded as a waiter walked over. They all ordered their drinks and food and then they waited for them to arrive. Megan's pizza arrived first and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow" she said.

She cut into it and took a bite.

"Mmm, that's amazing."

"This is the best Italian restaurant in town" Jimmy stated.

"I can see why" the redhead answered.

They all ate their food and talked about many different subjects. After that, it was time to go.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Megan told them before she hugged them all and got into Ducky's Morgan.

Meanwhile...

Gibbs had just finished his dinner when his cellphone rang.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs."

"Jethro?" It was Jenny.

"Hey, Jen."

"Is Megan alright?" She asked anxiously.

"She's fine" he assured her, "she went out for dinner with the others. They should be back soon."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" He inquired.

"I'm well."

The two of them were silent for a while before Gibbs spoke up.

"Jen, why'd you leave?" He whispered and Jenny's breath caught.

"Ask Mann. He can tell you everything you need to know" she snapped before she hung up.

Gibbs was confused. Just then, the door opened and Megan and Ducky walked in.

"Hey, Gibbs" Megan greeted.

"Hi Megan, Duck" the Marine responded.

"Are you alright, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Fine" the Senior Supervisory Agent lied.

The Scotsman nodded, clearly unconvinced.

"How's your first day been, Megan?" Gibbs questioned the teenager.

"It's been great" the redhead answered with a smile.

Just then, her phone rang.

"It's Mom. I have to take this" she said before she went upstairs to her room, "hey Mom."

"Hey honey, how's your first day been?" Jenny asked.

Megan told her Mom all about her day, and then she had to ask the dreaded question.

"Mom, did you know Gibbs is engaged?" She asked.

"I know, sweetheart, Ducky told me" Jenny responded.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart? It isn't your fault. As a matter of fact it's no one's fault. Love can't be helped" the older redhead said.

"That's the point though, I don't think he _does_ love her!" Megan cried.

"Sweetheart, he's moved on from me, just like I've moved on from him" Jenny told her.

"I have to go, Mom. It's getting late. I love you" the teenager stated.

"I love you too, honey. Goodnight" her Mom responded.

They both hung up and Megan got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**What do you think? Has Jenny moved on from Gibbs? Does Gibbs really love Hollis? Please feel free to let me know.**

**Thank you for reading, I love you all xx**


	8. Evening Functions and Judgements

**I'M BACK AGAIN TODAY. I'm not even sorry, I'm actually doing pretty well with this story!! I'm on a roll!!! I've written chapter 8 but I still have two others I need to write and that might take a while which means that I probably won't be done this story by the end of the decade :-(**

**Also, if you want to see the evening function outfits, then please PM me and I'll get you the link of the Pinterest board I set up.**

**Review Shout-outs**

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**YaleAceBella12**

**Bohogal1998**

**Hawk (Guest)**

**A very special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster, his-red-head and DS2010 for reviewing more than once**

**Enjoy guys x**

Megan woke up on the morning of the 21st of July and noticed the time. 0830. Her eyes widened and she bolted out of bed. She quickly got ready and ran downstairs.

"Sorry I-" she was cut off by the sight of Hollis.

"Why are you so late?" The blonde asked.

"I slept in" the redhead responded honestly.

"We're going to be late because of you" Hollis told her.

Megan filled with guilt.

"Sorry" she said.

"Sorry isn't good enough."

Just then, Ducky walked in and saw the look on Megan's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" she responded with a weak smile.

Ducky kissed her on the forehead and began to get his breakfast. Megan did the same. Bianca walked in and stood behind Megan.

"Morning!" The blonde said loudly and the redhead dropped her plate.

She couldn't breathe. Dread filled her and she felt her chest tighten. Sobs wracked her body and Ducky went straight to her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhhh" he whispered, "it's alright."

A few minutes later, Gibbs walked in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bianca-" Ducky cut Hollis off.

"Bianca gave Megan a fright and now she's having a panic attack" the doctor said quietly.

"Bianca, go and eat your breakfast through in the lounge" Hollis told her daughter who nodded.

Megan pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

"Is there a dustpan and brush anywhere?" She questioned.

"I'll get it" Gibbs said.

"Jethro, it's Megan's mess. Shouldn't she clean it up?" Hollis asked.

"I'll clean it up" the Marine repeated, clearly getting annoyed.

Ducky and Megan shared glances before the redhead got another plate. She got her toast and they both sat down at the table silently. The redhead ate her toast before she went upstairs and brushed her teeth. After waiting for Bianca to finish getting ready, it was time to go. They drove to NCIS and when they got there, Megan got her visitor's badge and went straight to Abby's lab.

"Hey, Megs!" The goth said with a grin before she noticed the redhead's face and her smile vanished, "what's wrong?"

"I got up late and Hollis went mental at me, and then Bianca decided to give me a fright so I had a panic attack" the teenager told the forensic scientist.

"What did Gibbs say?"

"I dropped my plate and he said he would clean it up. Hollis responded that it was my mess and that I should clean it up. He said that he was going to do it and he sounded pretty annoyed."

"I hope he and she never get down the aisle. Hollis and Bianca are a pain. Are you still looking forward to tonight?" The goth said.

"I'm looking forward to wearing my new dress and shoes, but not the fact that Hollis and Bianca are there" the redhead replied, "sorry, I didn't mean to sound so negative."

"Don't worry, you have a right to be" Abby assured her as the door opened.

"A right to be what?" McGee asked as he, Tony, Ziva and Jimmy all walked in.

"Negative. Hollis and Bianca were being horrible to Megan this morning" the forensic scientist responded.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked the teenager.

"I got up later than usual and Hollis told me that we would be late because of me" tears filled her eyes but she continued, "after that, Bianca came up behind me and said morning loudly. I dropped my plate and had a panic attack. Gibbs walked a few minutes later, and asked what happened. Hollis tried to say something but Ducky cut her off and told him Bianca gave me a fright. Hollis sent her to the lounge and I asked if there was a dustpan and brush anywhere to clean it up. Gibbs said he would do it. Hollis replied that it was my mess and I should clean it up but Gibbs was adamant. After that I ignored Hollis and Bianca."

"That guilt-tripping manipulative bitch!" Tony shouted.

"Tony, keep your voice down!" Ziva hissed.

"The door's shut" the film buff responded with a shrug.

"Ziva's right" Megan answered, "I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

"Megan, you're part of the family now. We'll do anything to protect you, just like we'll do anything to protect each other" Jimmy told her.

"Hear hear" the team and Abby chorused.

"Thanks guys" the redhead responded.

"Permission to hug?" Abby asked her and the teenager nodded.

The goth hugged her and everyone else joined in. They all eventually pulled back.

"Are you still going to the evening function tonight?" McGee asked Megan.

"Tom wants me to go, and Harriet's coming to it, so yeah" she said.

"We'll be there too" Tony reminded her, "and Morrow pulled a few strings to get Ducky and Jimmy to come as well."

Megan smiled.

"Thank goodness" she stated.

"Your outfit's through there, and Harriet's going to come later to do your hair" Abby told her.

"Great!" The teenager exclaimed.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Megan. She stayed in Abby's lab until lunchtime, when she and the other five alongside Ducky all went to the diner for lunch. A few hours later, it was time to go the evening function.

1745

Megan got into a car with Ducky, Abby, McGee and Ziva and they drove to the Architect Hotel. The others arrived and they all walked in. Megan didn't socialize; instead, she just hung around with Ducky, the team and Abby.

"Megan" Ducky whispered, gesturing to the stairs.

Megan turned to the stairs and saw her Mom coming down them. She ran to her Mom without hesitation and threw her arms around her, tears in her eyes.

"Hiya Meg" Jenny said softly with a smile once they had pulled back.

"Hello, Mom" the younger redhead replied, grinning.

They hugged again and then they walked over to the team and Abby.

"Guys, this is my Mom, Jenny Shepard. Mom, this is Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto and Jimmy Palmer" Megan introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Ziva stated as she shook Jenny's hand, "Megan has had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Thank you" the older redhead responded, "it's a pleasure to meet all of you too."

Jenny shook the rest of their hands before she walked over to Ducky.

"Hello, Jennifer" he stated with a smile.

"Hey Duckman" she answered before they hugged briefly and then pulled back, "you were right. Megan did get on OK in the end. I owe you big time for persuading me."

"You are very welcome" the doctor replied.

Gibbs walked over and Megan bit her lip anxiously.

"Hello, Jethro" her Mom said, "shall we skip the "you haven't changed a bit" bull?"

"Why lie to each other now, Jen?" He replied.

Hollis walked over, clearly feeling endangered.

"I'm Hollis, Jethro's fiancée" the older blonde introduced herself with a sugary sweet smile.

"Jenny" the older redhead stated politely.

"Jethro, we need to find someone to dance with Janny" Hollis suggested.

"It's _Jenny_" Megan said, "and why doesn't he just do it himself?"

Gibbs offered his hand to Jenny to dance and she accepted. Megan watched with a smile before she heard something that caught her ear.

"That girl is exactly like her Mother. I thought I was going to have to persuade Jethro to send her back to Edinburgh like I sent her Mother but she did better than I expected" Assistant Director Mann was cut off by Megan.

"You sent my Mom to Edinburgh?! Why?!" She asked angrily.

"It's none of your business" Hollis snapped before she took Megan's arm and pulled her towards the exit.

"Let go of me!" Megan cried, anxiety filling her.

Hollis ignored her and continued to drag her away. She pushed the teenager into a cupboard and locked her in. Megan couldn't breathe. Her chest and throat tightened and dread filled her. Tears rolled down her face as she banged on the door.

"Help me! Someone help me!" She sobbed.

But no one came.

In The Ballroom

The dance finished and Jenny and Gibbs walked back to the others.

"Ducky, where's Megan?" The redhead asked the doctor.

"She was here a moment ago" the older man replied and then Jenny's eyes widened.

Everyone became worried as they began to look for Megan. Jenny took a look in the cupboards and she heard sobbing from inside of one. She opened the door and saw her little girl crying into her knees.

"Sweetheart?" The older redhead asked, kneeling down.

Megan looked up and hugged her Mom, her frame shaking with sobs. Jenny hugged her back, letting her cry.

"I want to go home, Mom" the younger redhead sniffed.

"OK, honey" her Mom replied.

**NCIS**

They walked through a few minutes later. Megan's face was red but that didn't matter to her.

"Megan-" Gibbs stated and Megan cut him off.

"You know what, Gibbs?" The teenager asked with a small snap, "I thought that this was right for me, but maybe it isn't. I'm going home, where I can be in a place that I know and do things that don't scare me. I faced my fears, and that was the hardest thing in the world, but I found myself in the midst of it all, and I learned that is enough."

"Maybe this just wasn't meant to be" he replied softly.

Sadness filled Megan as the two of them looked into the other's eyes once more and then the teenager walked to her best friends and they had a giant group hug.

"I love you guys" she whispered, "thank you for everything you've done for me."

"We love you too" they all replied quietly.

The six of them pulled back, each of their eyes shining with tears. Megan smiled at them sadly before she walked over to Tom and Harriet.

"I'll see you two soon" she promised before she hugged them both.

"Goodbye, my darling" Harriet answered softly.

"See you, sweetheart" Tom responded.

Megan walked over to Ducky as Jenny hugged Tom and Harriet. After that she walked over to Ducky.

"I'll call you when I get home. Thanks for doing this, Duckman. You're the best. I love you" she told him before she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her hair.

"I love you too, my dear" the Scotsman replied.

The older redhead pulled back. She smiled at Ducky before she and Megan walked out. They went out of the hall and into the car that Jenny had hired. The two of them drove to Gibbs's house and got Megan's stuff, with Megan getting changed out of her dress into more comfortable clothes.

After that they went to the airport. Jenny paid for two tickets back to Edinburgh and then they went through security. They sat in one of the restaurants and ordered food while they waited for the announcement for their flight.

Their food arrived and their flight was announced. The two of them finished their food before they went to the boarding area. The redheads got onto the flight and when they sat down, Megan burst into tears. Jenny wrapped her arms around her daughter, rubbing her back as she cried.

"I miss them, Mom" the teenager sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" Jenny replied.

Megan slept for nearly the whole flight, and when she wasn't asleep, she was looking through the photos she had with the others. Jenny and Megan got home at 11:00 Greenwich Mean Time and they went straight home.

The next day, Jenny went to work and Megan went to the NCIS Childcare Center where she volunteered. That day though, something happened that would change their lives forever.

**NCIS**

"You wanted to see me sir?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Tom's office.

"Yes, about that promotion we offered you" Assistant Director Mann replied.

"I don't want it" Gibbs said simply.

"Why not?" Tom questioned.

"There are things that are more important" Gibbs stated.

Assistant Director Mann got angry.

"After everything we've done for you?! We got you into this position, and now you're throwing it all away!" He said angrily.

"I know the truth now! _You_ told Jenny about Shannon and Kelly! I would have told her, but you did it to push her away! And then you persuaded Tom to send her to Edinburgh! You knew about Megan, and you kept it from me!" Gibbs shouted.

Tom's head turned sharply to the Assistant Director.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"No, of course not" Assistant Director Mann denied.

"It's true" Gibbs told Tom.

Tom thought for a moment.

"You're fired" he said eventually to Assistant Director Mann, "hand over your badge and service weapon."

Former Assistant Director Mann did just that before he walked out and Gibbs followed. Hollis and Bianca were in the squad room waiting. Gibbs saw him talking to them and walked down the stairs and into the squad room.

"How dare you get me fired! After-" Mann was cut off by Gibbs hitting him in the face.

"That's for taking my family away from me" he said before he tried to walk away but stopped when Hollis grabbed his arm.

"Jethro, I know Dad's not been very nice but what about me?" She simpered.

"You'll do fine on your own. We're done" Gibbs said before he went into the elevator.

He walked down to Autopsy and went in.

"Hey Duck" he stated.

"Hello Jethro" Ducky replied before he saw his friend's face, "what's wrong?"

"Assistant Director Mann told Jenny about Shannon and Kelly. He found out she was pregnant and persuaded Tom to send her to Edinburgh. He was the reason why she left me" Gibbs said sadly.

"Jethro, you need to go after her, before it's too late. When you get there, explain everything, not just to Jennifer, but to Megan as well" Ducky told his friend who nodded and got up to leave.

"Thanks Duck" he called as he walked out.

Gibbs ran up the stairs and went straight to Tom's office. He went right in, ignoring Cynthia as usual.

"I have something to do. I'll be back as soon as possible" he said simply.

"May I ask what this "something" is?" Tom inquired.

"I lost Shan and Kel. I'm not losing Jen and Meg too" Gibbs told him.

"Take as long as you need, Gibbs" Tom replied.

**NCIS**

Gibbs got off the plane at Edinburgh Airport, went through security and got his bags before getting in a taxi.

"133 McDonald Road please" he said simply.

The taxi driver nodded before beginning to drive. As Gibbs looked out the window he thought about what he was about to do.

Eventually, the taxi arrived at Jenny's house. Gibbs thanked the driver before he got his bags. He closed the trunk and took a deep breath before he opened the gate and walked into the front garden. He rang the doorbell but no one answered. He looked under a stone and saw the key.

'She'll be at work' he thought before he turned around and saw Jenny and Megan walking through the gate and towards him.

"I'll go. You wait here" Megan whispered to her Mom who nodded.

Megan hugged her Mom before she walked over to her Dad.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

**C****LIFFHANGER**

**I do apologize, but that was the only place I could put it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and let me know what you thought!! X**


	9. Confessions and Choices

**I'm supposed to be finishing off a conclusion for an essay but I'm stuck so I'm blasting a song from a video edit of my OTP from my latest obsession, Call The Midwife, and attempting to finish Part 2 of the epilogue, which isn't going well.**

**Enjoy**** guys x**

_Previously_

_Eventually, the taxi arrived at Jenny's house. Gibbs thanked the driver before he got his bags. He closed the trunk and took a deep breath before he opened the gate and walked into the front garden. He rang the doorbell but no one answered. He looked under a stone and saw the key._

_'She'll be at work' he thought before he turned around and saw Jenny and Megan walking through the gate and towards him._

_"I'll go. You wait here" Megan whispered to her Mom who nodded._

_Megan hugged her Mom before she walked over to her Dad._

_"What're you doing here?" She asked._

Present

"I'm so so sorry, Megan. My personal feelings clouded-" Gibbs was cut off by Megan.

"I love you Dad" she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Jenny stood there, her eyes filled with tears. Megan and Gibbs let go and the agent walked over to his former lover.

"I know what Mann did. He got fired because of it. Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, gripping Jenny's hand and entwining their fingers.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me" Jenny said softly, tears in her eyes.

"I could never be disappointed in you Jen. Angry at you maybe, but never ever disappointed" he replied before he kissed her.

Megan felt like she was going to explode. Her parents pulled back and the teenager bull rushed them. Jenny and Gibbs both smiled as they hugged her.

"Wait 'til Ducky hears about this" the younger redhead muttered and her parents laughed.

They all went inside and sat at the table. Jenny and Gibbs sat down beside each other and Megan sat opposite them.

"Do you want to go back, Meg?" Her Mom asked.

"I don't know if I can" Megan replied, tears in her eyes.

"Hollis and Bianca are gone, I promise you" Gibbs told her.

"I'm scared though" she confessed.

Jenny's heart broke.

"I'll be there" she assured her daughter, "you'll be alright."

"You were there the last time, and look what happened!" Megan reminded her with a sob.

A tear rolled down Jenny's cheek.

"I know" the older redhead stated, "and I'm sorry."

"Megan, I promise you'll be OK" Gibbs vowed.

Megan thought for a moment before she nodded.

"I'll do it" she assured the other two in a whisper before she walked over and hugged them, "I love you guys."

"I love you too" her Dad replied quietly.

"Me too" her Mom said softly.

The teenager pulled back.

"I'm gonna go and start to repack" she replied before she walked upstairs.

Jenny turned to face Gibbs.

"I'm so sorry I didn-" she was cut off when he kissed her.

"Don't apologize, Jen. We have a chance now, and I'm not losing you again. I love you too much to let that happen" he told her.

Tears rolled down Jenny's cheeks.

"You love me...?" The redhead questioned.

"Of course. I came here for both of you" he replied.

"I love you too" she said before she threw her arms around him.

They broke apart and waited for Megan who came down ten minutes later.

"Got everything!" the younger redhead cried, "Mom?"

"I have to pack a bigger suitcase" Jenny stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go then" Megan answered before the three of them walked upstairs.

Jenny and Megan packed the older redhead's suitcase, while Gibbs watched them.

"We are done" the teenager said as she stepped back.

"That was fast" Gibbs stated.

Megan smirked.

"That's just the clothes. We still have makeup and shoes to do" she told him and he groaned.

"Why do women need so much?" He complained.

"Because we like to look pretty" Jenny replied with a smile.

Jenny and Megan began to pack the bag with the shoes and makeup.

"We can take all these to the thrift store" the older redhead stated, referring to the shoes that she didn't want.

"That's a great idea" her daughter agreed, "I'll get a couple of boxes."

"Let me do it, Meg" Gibbs said, "you keep on helping your Mom."

"Thanks, Dad."

Gibbs walked out and Jenny turned to Megan.

"Are you sure you're alright about going back?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah. I really, really miss the others" Megan told her.

"OK then, I just wanted to check" Jenny told her

Her daughter nodded with a small smile as Gibbs walked back in with boxes.

"I found some boxes" he stated.

He, Megan and Jenny all began to pile the shoes into the boxes. After about ten minutes, they were done.

"To the thrift store!" Megan cried before they all walked down the stairs and got into the car.

They drove to the thrift store and dropped off the shoes before they headed back to the house. Jenny quickly booked their flight on her laptop and then it was time to go.

"I'm just going to have one last check for any stuff" Megan said and her parents nodded.

She checked all the rooms, and when she reached the final one: her own, a sad smile filled her face. She took a deep breath before she went downstairs and they got into the car once again. They drove to the airport and Jenny handed the car in to be sold. The three of them walked into the airport and did everything they had to do. Eventually, it was time to go onto the plane. The three of them stepped onto it, as a family. Megan sat nearest the window, and then Jenny, and finally Gibbs. They reached Washington after midnight, and Megan was absolutely exhausted so they drove straight to Gibbs's house.

"Darling, you need to get up, we're here" Jenny said as she shook her daughter.

"Uh uh" the younger redhead muttered.

"You can sleep on the sofa" Gibbs told her, "all you have to do is go inside."

Megan groaned before she walked inside and collapsed on the sofa.

"Leave the bags. We can get them tomorrow" the older redhead told the Marine who nodded.

**NCIS**

Megan woke up the next morning and stretched.

"Huh, where am I?" She asked groggily.

Memories filled her mind of the previous day and she grinned. She looked outside the window to see her parents unloading the bags out of Gibbs's car and she got up and ran outside.

"WATCH MY CDS!" She screamed.

"We were careful with your CDs, Meg, they're in your room unscathed" Jenny told her.

She stopped suddenly.

"Thank goodness" she said before she looked at her watch, "it's 11:22! Why are we still here?! We need to go to NCIS!"

"Tom gave me the morning off. We'll go in at midday" Gibbs responded.

"But that's _ages_" the teenager groaned.

"It's only 38 minutes. If you help with the stuff then we can go in earlier" Jenny stated.

"OK" Megan replied before she did help, and soon enough, they were done, "now can we go?"

"OK" Gibbs said before they got into the car and drove to NCIS.

Jenny and Megan both got badges and they all walked up to the squad room. They got to the bullpen and saw Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, Tom and Harriet all standing there with a sign saying "Welcome home Jenny and Megan" and Megan stopped right there before she burst into tears. Ducky wrapped her in a hug as she cried. Eventually, she pulled back.

"Hey Duckman" she greeted with a teary smile, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Hello Megan" the doctor replied with a grin.

They let go and Megan hugged everyone else and said hello. Just then, Gibbs kissed Jenny's temple and everyone cheered.

"Anthony and I win the pool" Ducky stated simply.

"Wait, what?" Jenny and Megan chorused.

"We bet that Jethro and Jennifer would get together sometime between when he got to Edinburgh and when they came back here. Everyone else said tomorrow, next week or next month" Ducky said with a smirk.

The others groaned and handed the doctor and the film buff$20each.

"$120each?!" Megan asked in shock, "that is a lot!"

"Betting pools are normal here, and so are Duck and Tony winning" Gibbs told her, "you'll get used to it."

"What makes you think we're living here?" Jenny asked him in a sassy tone.

"Because I know you" Gibbs replied before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Everyone else clapped and cheered, or in Tony's case, wolf whistled. Megan smiled. Finally, things were perfect.

**That was pretty short, but it had to finish there.**

**Next stop: THE EPILOGUE (which is split into two parts, unfortunately.)**

**Thank you so so much for reading, I love you all**


	10. True Happiness

***magically appears***

**I AM BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK**

**I finished these two chapters earlier on this week, but I'm experiencing some glitches on the app which is making me want to scream.****I am going to try and upload part 2 of the epilogue tonight also, but I need to copy and paste it first.**

**Review Shout-outs (I deeply apologize for forgetting these *facepalm***

**Patti Lipscomb (Guest)**

**DiamondCrystal987**

**Esquinzo**

**YaleAceBella12**

**Bohogal1998**

**Hawk (Guest)**

**A very special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster, his-red-head and DS2010 for reviewing more than once**

**Anyway****, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer- I only own Megan and her friends. Absolutely nothing else.**

Megan twisted over in her bed and glanced at the clock. 1000. She couldn't move. Just then, the door opened.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Jenny said as she walked in.

Her daughter stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" The older redhead asked as she sat down on Megan's bed.

"I can't tell you" the teenager replied, tears rolling down her face, "where's Ducky?"

"He went to your Father's."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Harriet and the girls" the older redhead stated, "will you be alright if I get this?"

Megan nodded and then her Mom went downstairs to answer the door. She opened it to reveal Harriet, Abby and Ziva.

"Jenny?" Harriet asked, "are you alright?"

"Come in" Jenny said before she let them in, "Megan's up in her bed. She's obviously anxious about _something_ she refuses to tell me what it is which means it something to do with the wedding."

"I will go up" Ziva offered.

"Thank you" Jenny replied sincerely.

Ziva smiled before she went out of the living room and upstairs to Megan's room. She heard music playing and knocked on the door softly.

"Megan?" She called quietly.

"In here" Megan responded.

Ziva walked in to see Megan lying down, tears rolling down her face.

"What is wrong?" The Israeli asked as she sat on the younger redhead's bed.

"I can't do it" Megan sobbed, "I can't sing it, Ziva."

Ziva knew what she was talking about immediately so she lay down beside the teenager and hugged her tightly.

"It is alright. You can just play the song on the speakers" Ziva whispered.

"I want to sing it though! My anxiety has prevented me from doing things. I can't let it prevent me from doing things but I do!" Megan cried.

"You are the only one who can make yourself go up on that stage and sing it. If you want to do it, then do it. Your anxiety does not define you" the agent reminded the teenager.

Megan pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

"Thanks, Zives" she said.

"Are you up for getting dressed?" The Israeli questioned.

Megan nodded her head again.

"I will leave you then" Ziva stated, turning around.

"Ziva" Megan said and Ziva turned around once again, "thank you."

Ziva smiled before she walked out and went downstairs.

"She is a bit better now" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ziva" Jenny replied sincerely.

"It is nothing, Jenny" Ziva told her.

A couple of minutes later, Megan came in, her face still a bit red.

"Morning Abby. Morning Harriet" she acknowledged

"At your Dad's. Apparently Jethro's stressed about the wedding" Jenny told her.

Megan nodded. She grabbed her toast, ate it and then she went to the landline to call her Dad.

"Gibbs household" Tony's voice rang out.

"Tony? Is Dad there?" The redhead asked.

"He's on the sofa panicking, Megan" the film buff told her.

"Can you put him on please, Tony?" The teenager requested.

There was some muffling before Gibbs spoke.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Dad? Are you alright?" She questioned.

"Fine, Megs, honestly" he assured her.

"Considering Ducky left for your house before I even got out of bed because you were stressed about the wedding and Tony just told me you're on the sofa panicking, I don't believe that for a second" his daughter said before her voice softened. "Dad, you can tell me anything."

The Marine took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm scared I'll screw up" he admitted.

"You won't screw up" she told him softly yet firmly.

"I might though!" He cried.

"Dad" Megan said gently, "Mom loves you. She loves you to the moon and back, and that's saying something. You love her, right?"

"Yes, I haven't been this happy since I lost Shannon and Kelly" he told her.

"Tell her that then" the redhead replied as Jenny walked over.

"Megan...?" He asked.

Megan handed the phone to Jenny with a grin before she ran to the kitchen.

"Hello? Jethro?" Jenny stated.

"Jenny?" Gibbs responded.

"How are you?" She questioned.

Gibbs stayed silent.

"Jethro?" The older redhead asked.

"I'm scared I'll screw up" he told her.

"Why?" She inquired.

"What I lose you and Megs like I lost Shan and Kel?" He replied.

Jenny's heart broke in half.

"Jethro, you're not going to lose us, I promise" she told him.

"You can't promise that, Jen!" He cried.

"I can't, but I can sure as hell try" she responded.

"I wish you were here right now" he said.

"I wish I was too, but I'll see you later. I love you, Jethro. You make me the happiest person in the world" the redhead stated.

"I love you too, Jen. I haven't been this happy since Shan and Kel" he replied and she smiled.

"Goodbye, Jethro. I'll see you in a few hours" Jenny reminded him.

"Bye Jen" Gibbs said before they both hung up.

Jenny walked through to the kitchen. Abby, Ziva and Megan were all on the sofa laughing about something.

"What're you all laughing about?" The older redhead asked.

"A Star Wars meme" Megan informed her Mom.

"Right" Jenny stated with a small smile before she glanced at her watch and her eyes widened, "we need to get ready."

They all got ready. Abby and Ziva dealt with each others' hair and Harriet did Jenny's and Megan's.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" The younger redhead exclaimed, turning her head around to look at her updo.

"You are very welcome" Harriet responded.

Megan smiled before she went to get changed into her dress.

"Abby! Ziva! Someone!" A scream came from the bathroom and the goth and Israeli rushed there.

"Megan?" Abby asked.

"Are you alright?" Ziva questioned.

"I can't reach the zip, and I'm worried I'll rip the dress if I try" the younger redhead answered, "I'm going to unlock the door."

She unlocked the door and let the other two in. Ziva pulled up the zip and Megan turned around.

"Thank you" she said to the agent.

"You are very welcome. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Ziva asked.

"All I have to do is put on my shoes and lipstick and then I'll be done. I love your outfits by the way" the teenager complimented.

"Thank you. You look amazing in that dress" Abby told her.

"Cheers, Abs" Megan replied.

"You're welcome, Megs" the goth answered.

Megan grinned. Just then, the doorbell rang and the redhead briefly looked puzzled before she realized.

"The flowers!" She cried before she ran down the stairs.

She opened the front door and got the flowers.

"Thank you" she said before she closed it.

She walked through to the kitchen and put the flowers down on the kitchen table. She heard the door opening and went to see who it was.

"Good morning, my dear."

It was Ducky.

"Morning, Duckman" the teenager responded, "how's Dad?"

"He's stopped panicking and is now getting ready" the doctor told her, "how's your Mother?"

"She's looking forward to it" the redhead stated.

"And what about you?" Ducky questioned.

"What about me?" Megan answered.

"How are you feeling about your big surprise?"

The redhead faced him, feeling more vulnerable than ever before.

"I'm scared. I'm well and truly scared. I haven't been this scared since I had to go back to school without Alexis there" she told him.

His heart broke and he took Megan's hands.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked and she nodded, "do it then. Only you can get up on that stage."

"That's what Ziva said. But I can't. I can't do it, Ducky. I need help. I need to stop worrying about every single little thing. Ever since I found out about the other thing all I've been doing is worrying. What if something happens to Mom?" she told him.

"I am keeping a close eye on her, and she has you and your Father. She is going to be fine, and so is the baby" the Scotsman responded.

"You can't keep that promise though" she reminded him.

"I can't" he concurred, "but I can try."

She nodded and he took her into his arms. Just then, the door opened.

"It's time to go" Abby said.

Megan held onto Ducky's arm as they walked to the door and they all got into the car.

"I'm driving!" Ziva shouted.

"Ziva" Jenny stated gently, "we want to get there alive."

Ziva's shoulders slumped slightly before she got into the front passenger's seat and Abby got into the driver's seat. Jenny, Megan and Ducky all got into the back, in that order (Harriet had left an hour ago to get ready). They drove to the venue and they all got out.

"You are going to be OK" Ziva whispered to Megan as she hugged the younger redhead.

The teenager nodded.

"Good luck" Abby said before she briefly hugged the girl who was like a sister to her.

Megan smiled weakly at the goth. Abby and Ziva went in and Megan took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Sweetheart?" Jenny questioned.

"I'm fine" Megan told her.

"Are you sure?" Ducky asked.

"It's nothing I can't deal with" she responded and the two adults shared glances before they nodded.

Soon, it was time to go in. Megan took a big, deep breath before she opened the door and a piano version of Fix You by Coldplay began to play. She gasped as she realized and then she caught her Father's eye and they both smiled. She walked up the aisle and got to the top before looking for her Mom and Ducky, who were close to the top. They got to the top and Ducky stood beside Megan. She took his hand and he squeezed it. The wedding officiant spoke and Megan listened. For the first time that day she was at peace.

**NCIS**

Megan walked backstage and glanced at her best friends anxiously.

"I'm not sure about this" she quavered.

"You'll be alright, Megs" Alexis assured her.

Megan nodded before she hugged the other four and made her way onto the stage. The people down below looked up at her and the teenager took a deep breath before she spoke into the microphone.

"Um, hi, again. It's time for the first dance so if Mom and Dad could make their way onto the dance floor then we can get started. It's taken most of the willpower I have to get up here because speaking in front of people terrifies me, never mind singing. Anyway, the reason why I chose the song I did is because I'm a huge Swiftie. I love Taylor's music as much as I love my family and friends, which is more than I can put into words.

"1989 is my favourite album, and Mom and I went to see her in Glasgow in June for the 1989 Tour when she was there. Last week, I was listening to the album and This Love came on. I bolted upright because I knew this is my parents' song. It sums their relationship up perfectly. The instrumental I'm using is by a person called Sam Yung. He posted it on Tumblr and Taylor liked it which means it's Taylor-approved. Anyway, I hope you all like it" Megan said before the instrumental began to play.

She took a deep breath before she began to sing.

_Clear blue water_

_High tide, came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_And I will, skies grow darker, currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams, and wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is a life back from the dead, oh_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Tossing, turning, struggle through the night for someone new_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_Lanterns burning, flickered in the mind only you_

_But you were still gone, gone, gone_

_Been losing grip, on sinking ships_

_You showed up, just in time_

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is a life back from the dead, oh_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me, oh_

_This_ _love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark, oh_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me, oh_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)_

_This love, this love, this love, this love_

_Your kiss, my cheek_

_I watched you leave_

_Your smile, my ghost_

_I fell__ to my knees_

_When you're young, just to run_

_But you come back to what you need_

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is a life back from the dead, oh_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And, this love came back to me, oh_

_This love that's a permanent mar_

_(This love) This love is glowing in the dark, oh_

_(This love) These hands had to let it go free_

_(This love) And this love came back to me, oh_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)_

_This love, this love, this love, this love (This love came back to me, oh)_

Megan finished and everyone in the room clapped. She smiled and then she walked off stage. She walked to her table and sat down.

"Meg, that was amazing" Gibbs said.

"Thanks, Dad" she answered before they shared a hug.

"Megan?" Jenny asked, "I have something for you."

Megan's eyes narrowed in confusion and her Mother handed her a box. The younger redhead opened it and then her eyes widened. It was a Stormtrooper necklace.

"What?! Where did you get this?! How?!" She asked.

"You like it then?" Gibbs questioned.

"Like it?!" Megan cried, "I love it! Thank you so so much!"

She hugged them both tightly.

"Let's put it on your neck" Jenny said before she did just that.

Megan smiled before she hugged her parents again.

The Next Day

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jenny asked her daughter anxiously.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Anyway, I don't know why you're so worried about me. Tony and Ziva _still_ aren't dating, and they're _still_ at each others' throats so I'd be more worried about them because Abby and I are about to snap" Megan responded.

"Don't kill anyone" Gibbs warned her.

"We won't kill them" the younger redhead assured them, "we'll lock them in a room until they can sort out their issues which should hopefully take a couple of hours. Ducky's given us permission to use Autopsy so that's this afternoon taken care of."

Jenny grinned before she hugged her daughter and kissed her hair.

"Behave yourself. I love you" Megan's Mom stated.

"I love you too. Now stop worrying. Go and enjoy your honeymoon and do not. Phone. Until. You. Get. Back" the teenager told her.

She hugged her Dad and smiled as she watched her parents hug Ducky and then walk away. Her Mom looked back once more and Megan waved before Jenny looked forward. At that moment, Megan was truly happy.

**Right, now I'm going to copy and paste part 2, and then I'm going to email and explain the stupid problem I'm having.**

**Thanks for reading this guys x**


	11. Once In A Lifetime

**Last chapter :-(((((**

**I had the best time writing this story, however angry I got when writer's block appeared out of thin air. I'm tempted to do a sequel, but we'll see.**

**Also, Happy Valentine's Day to you all!! I haven't done anything for it, since I'm single, apart from eat cake that my best friend made.**

**Review Shout-outs**: **Patti**** Lipscomb (Guest), DiamondCrystal987, Esquinzo, YaleAceBella12, ****Bohogal1998, Hawk (Guest) and a very special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26, nerdydisaster, his-red-head and DS2010 for reviewing more than once**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything you recognise, not even the songs.**

**Enjoy my lovelies xx**

"Morning, sweetheart" Jenny whispered in her sleeping daughter's ear.

Baby Hannah gurgled a little and Megan twisted over to face the wall.

"It seems your sister's being stubborn" Jenny stated to her baby daughter, "shall we try a different method?"

The older redhead placed her youngest child down beside Megan and Hannah snuggled into Megan's chest. Megan unconsciously wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Jenny smiled before she walked out to help her husband with the breakfast. Megan's eyes opened and she saw her baby sister cuddled into her chest. The middle redhead smiled and stroked her little sister's hair.

"Good morning, Hannie. Did Mom put you here?" Megan asked softly.

Hannah looked at her big sister with wide eyes.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Her big sister questioned.

Hannah gave her sister a big gummy smile in response. Megan lifted her sister up and went downstairs to see her parents in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes.

"It's not even 1000 and this is already the best birthday ever" Megan said.

Jenny and Gibbs turned around and she grinned. They hugged her tightly together.

"Happy birthday, Meg" they chorused in a whisper.

"Thanks" their older daughter answered before they broke apart.

"Sit, sweetheart" Jenny ordered.

"But I want-" Gibbs cut the middle redhead off.

"You're not helping. It's your birthday" he said.

"At least let me feed Hannah" she pleaded.

Gibbs and Jenny shared glances.

"Fine" her Mom responded, "but I'm going to make the formula."

Megan huffed. Hannah gurgled and her big sister's face melted into a smile.

"Come on, let's go and read a book while we wait for your bottle" the teenager stated.

She took Hannah to the lounge, grabbed one of Hannah's sensory books, sat down and read it. Jenny came through with a bottle a few minutes later.

"Thanks" Megan said as she took the bottle and began to feed her baby sister.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, sweetheart" Jenny told her older daughter.

"I can't imagine what I'd do without you and everyone else" the teenager responded.

Jenny kissed her daughter on the forehead and then went to the kitchen, said something to Gibbs, walked out the door and drove off.

"Where's she going?" Megan asked her Dad as she walked into the kitchen, Hannah on her hip.

"It's a surprise" he told her.

Megan gave him a puzzled look.

"Pass your sister to me" Gibbs requested as he placed a plate with a few pancakes where she was sitting, "and eat."

His daughter reluctantly handed him her sister and began to eat. Her Father got her a drink and she began to get even more confused. She finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed and brush her teeth when the door opened. She padded down the stairs and stopped two up from the bottom when she saw who her Mom was with.

"Mike! Uncle Dwayne! Grandpa!" She cried before she ran to them and hugged them all.

They all wished her a happy birthday and then they all came in. The three men and Megan all sat down on the sofa and talked for a while when Jenny and Gibbs came in.

"We have something we need to do. We'll be back before your party starts" Gibbs said, "and we'll take the baby."

"That's fine" his daughter answered.

Jenny and Gibbs nodded before they left the house.

Three hours later

Megan walked into the hall where her birthday party was.

"Look at this, Hannah" she said to her baby sister, "this is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so" a voice answered from behind her.

Megan turned around and saw her best friends. She ran to them and they had a big group hug.

"Did you guys do this?" The redhead asked.

"We had help" Catalina told her.

"From whom?"

"Your parents, the team, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy..." Gabriela stopped, trying to remember.

"Tom and Harriet" Alexis put in.

"And our parents helped us" Jaimini finished.

"Well it's amazing. I can't thank you enough for doing this" Megan responded.

"Awww, Megs, you're gonna make us blush" Catalina and Gabriela chorused.

The other three all laughed.

"Do you have it?" Alexis asked the redhead.

"Yep, it's all here" Megan told her, pulling a USB stick out of her pocket.

"I brought my laptop, so I'll put it on there" Alexis said.

Megan nodded.

Just then, Jenny, Gibbs, the team, Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, Tom and Harriet all walked in.

"Thank you" Megan told them gratefully, "this is amazing."

"You deserve it" Tony told her.

The redhead smiled before she hugged him.

"You got it?" She whispered.

"Yup" he responded almost silently.

They broke apart and grinned knowingly and then she hugged the others. Soon it was time for the party to start. Everyone there talked as Megan's favourite songs played in the background. Megan and her friends walked to the stage and the redhead paused the music.

"When most people my age turn sixteen, they usually have a Sweet Sixteen party or even a Super Sweet Sixteen party. I don't need one, nor do I want one, because my life is sweeter than all of those parties put together. I have everything I could ever want: shelter, food, fresh water, clothes, a family and friends who love me as much as I love them and an education. I'm really, really lucky and I will never ever take it for granted.

"They say home is where the heart is. I always thought mine was in Edinburgh, but after I moved here I realized this is my home. My heart is and always has been here, I just hadn't realized it yet. I made this video for you all, and I hope you like it"

Megan pressed play, and a guitar began to play and a note came up on the screen.

_To my family and friends,_

_Thank you for making me smile, giving me hugs and comforting me. Most importantly thank you for loving me. I love you all, and I could not have made it this far without you._

_Love,_

_Megan_

The singing began and a photo appeared of Jenny and Ducky with a newborn Megan in a hospital room.

_A summer rain is passing over_

_And it feels like a dream_

The photo changed to a photo of Gibbs and Jenny in front of the Eiffel Tower looking into each others' eyes.

_I could run and look for shelter_

_But you hold onto me_

It transitioned to a picture of Megan and the team crowded around a table in the break room.

_I'm under your skies_

_I'm caught in your eyes_

It changed again to a photo of Megan, Abby and Megan's friends baking cookies.

_Don't you know you stop the room_

_And all that I can see is you_

The slide transitioned to a photo of the team, Abby and Jimmy laughing about something at Jenny and Gibbs's wedding.

_I'm standing where the lightning strikes_

_I know this doesn't happen twice_

It changed again, this time to a photo of Megan and Gibbs working on the boat.

_You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_

_You must be my once in a lifetime_

The photo transformed into a photo of Megan, Tom and Harriet all sitting at the table in Tom's office grinning at the camera.

_So before the storm has passed_

_I just want to ask_

_Can we make this moment last?_

It changed again, to a photo of Mike, Dwayne and Gibbs all talking over a bottle of beer.

_So before the storm is passed_

_I just want to ask_

_Can we make this moment last? (moment last?)_

Once again, it changed, this time to a photo of Megan and Jackson working on the till in his store.

_Don't you know you stop the room_

_And all that I can see is you_

The photo changed to a selfie of Gibbs, Jenny, the team, Abby, Ducky outside of the cinema after watching Star Wars.

_I'm standing where the lightning strikes_

_I know this doesn't happen twice_

It changed again, this time to a photo of Megan reading to Hannah.

_You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_

_You must be my once in a lifetime_

The photo changed one final time to a photo of all of Megan's family and friends, taken a couple of weeks after Hannah's birth. They were all in the Gibbs's garden grinning at the camera. It faded to black and the song finished and then there was a huge round of applause.

"I just want to give a special thank you to my best friends for helping me with this. Catalina and Gabriela for looking through photos with me, Jaimini for helping me record the song and Alexis for doing everything technology related. This really wouldn't be possible without them, so girls, merci" Megan said.

She hugged her best friends, and they hugged her back, and then it was time to go back to the party.

"Psssttt, Megs" Catalina hissed.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Love Story's on next" Gabriela told the redhead.

Her eyes widened before she went over to Tony.

"Tony, it's time" she informed him.

The movie buff nodded. Love Story began to play and he asked Ziva to dance with him. Megan sat beside Abby and they squeezed each others' hands. When the key change happened, Tony pulled out and opened a box and got down on one knee. Everyone apart from he, Megan, her friends and Abby all gasped. Alexis paused the music.

"Ziva David, you complete me. You're my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you. You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. I never wish to to be parted from you from this day on. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at Megan who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" The Israeli cried.

Tony placed the ring on her finger and they hugged as everyone else cheered with Megan and Abby high fiving and grinning.

"We did it, Abs" Megan told the goth.

"We sure did, Megs" the forensic scientist answered.

**NCIS**

Megan got out of the car, getting her sleeping baby sister's car seat out too. She placed the car seat on the sofa gently but Hannah began to cry. Megan took her sister out of her car seat and walked back and forth, singing Once In A Lifetime softly. Hannah eventually fell asleep and Megan still hummed the song. She looked down at her baby sister and she smiled before she placed her in the crib in the corner of the room and then sat down on the sofa. Jenny and Gibbs had watched from the doorway and they sat down beside their daughter.

"You're our once in a lifetime, Meg" her Mom told her.

"And you two are mine" the middle redhead responded before she hugged them both.

Megan was truly happy: she got her wish and she had her once in a lifetime.

**It's over *cries*.**

**This story was one of my favourite things to write, I can't believe it's done. I'm so grateful to everyone who's read it. You're the absolute best. Thank you for favouriting and following and reviewing. I love you all eternally. I'm so incredibly grateful for you all.**

**The video idea was inspired by a similar thing in KatieGirl901's story "The Night Before Christmas". Katie writes amazing Jibbs and Slibbs fics, so I would highly advise you check her account out**

**Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
